


Loving and Losing You.

by Cinnamon_Schnapps



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Breakups, Canon Divergent, Cheating, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Forgiveness, Heartbreak, Sexual Content, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unprotected Sex, Violence, baby father, baby mother, jealous Beth, jealous Rio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Schnapps/pseuds/Cinnamon_Schnapps
Summary: One day Christopher “Rio” Martinez made a mistake at the heat of the moment that caused him to loose the most important woman in his life. It will take them years to reconnect but will a lie threaten their happy reunion?
Relationships: Beth Marks/Rio
Comments: 71
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

“Fuck Daya!” Dayanara is on her knees on Rio’s bed and has his cock in her mouth balls deep as he fucks her mouth to his climax in his apartment bedroom.

Daya giggles after swallowing Rio’s load, “You miss this huh? That white bitch can’t give you what I can Rio!”

“Aye, don’t talk about her unless you tryna kill the mood!”

“Ok papi,” Daya says as she turns over to go on all fours.

Rio takes Daya by her long brunette hair that’s in a ponytail with his right hand, while placing his left on her waist as he starts to pound into her with so much force her pussy made loud squelching sounds.

In his mind he thinks about her now. Her face, her strawberry blond hair, that cute thing she does with her nose when she’s mad, and how her left eye always goes a bit lazy when she’s tired, that chin dimple that drives him just as wild as her large breast, his Elizabeth, why did Daya have to mention her?

“Fuck he moaned,” Rio pounded into Daya as he worked his fingers into her ass until he got three in successfully. She didn’t even realize he was punishing her for mentioning Elizabeth while he was flagrantly cheating with her, his sons mother. 

He and Elizabeth had had a huge argument three days ago about Daya, and she had called off their relationship. Sure they argued like any other couple and always made up, but this time Rio was sure that they were done. They never stayed mad at each other for over 24 hours, but when he left Elizabeth’s shared apartment with her sister she didn’t come after him. 

Three days, no calls, no texts, no drop bys on either of their ends. Two years gone down the drain just like that. Rio called Beth insecure and she told him that he was choosing Daya over her and that she wanted to break up. 

As Rio pulled Daya’s hair and had her calling out his name he wondered, “really was Beth insecure?“ he thought again, “It doesn’t matter because she broke up with me and besides it’s just a fuck.”

One hour ago

“Beth just call him! You are making me miserable by being miserable! He loves you!”

Beth was crying, “I love him too but he acts like he doesn’t see what she does! She throws herself at him and he called me insecure!”

“Well what are you going to do about the baby? You should at least tell him! Look you don’t want to be a single mom like me if you don’t have to be! You two belong together, not like me and Gregg.”

Beth just looked up at Annie, face red from crying, brows furrowed, and hair pulled up into a bun with her arc bangs splayed around her face.

Beth had found out she was six weeks pregnant at her doctors appointment 4 days ago, and she hadn’t had the chance to tell Rio. An incident involving Daya showing up to his place without Marcus one night they were on the phone sparked an argument. Rio blamed Beth for not moving in with him when he asked a year ago, and told her she was insecure when he showed up at her place 15 mins later banging on her door. She had hung up on him in the middle of the argument saying, “I’m done with this relationship, just fuck her, I know you want too, but you can’t have us both!”

Beth was being insecure for obvious reasons but Rio didn’t check Daya enough about her behavior for fear of her using Marcus as a pawn. Marcus was six-years-old and Rio just wanted to keep the peace, but it was effecting his relationship with Beth.

Beth took her last tissue from the box she was holding to wipe her face and said, “I’m going to go and tell him now, he’s off today, but if he’s not home I’ll just wait.”

“Alright! That’s the spirit! Go get your baby daddy sis!”

Beth smiled at her little sister as she grabbed her jacket, car keys, and purse, “I hope I don’t regret this, but thanks for the push Annie.”

Beth had never given Rio his key back and he still had hers, so technically they weren’t really done right? It was just an argument she thought as she turned the lock to his apartment.

“Oh fuck me papi, ohhh fuck, yes, yes, right there!”

“This what you wanted huh? My cock in ya ass Daya? You a nasty slut for my cock yeah?”

Beth could hear them both as soon as she let herself into the apartment, and she couldn’t hold in her sobs even with her hand over her mouth. 

“Oh God, no!”

“What the fuck? You hear that?”

“No papi, keep going, I’m almost there!”

Rio pulled out of Daya, and quickly pulled on his gray sweatpants cock still hard and bouncing as he made his way into the front door of his two bedroom apartment.

“Oh Fuck Elizabeth!”

Beth couldn’t even form words as her back was pressed up against his front door as she clumsily tried to take his apartment key off of her key ring. The tears that she cried were relentless, her nose was running, and her face was so red she looked like a beet.

Rio walked toward her as Daya came behind him smirking at Beth, and Beth grabbed for his front door knob, “Don’t, don’t come near me! I never want to see your fucking face again you, you, cheater! You lied to me Christopher and you’ve probably been sleeping with her thee entire time!”

Beth threw the apartment key at Rio, and she ran from his apartment that day never looking back. He tried to call and text but she blocked his number. When he showed up at her apartment and sat outside she called the police. 

She never gave them his description, simply telling them that a strange car was parked outside of her apartment, so that he would leave when they came by sometimes twice in one day. The windows on his black Cadillac were tinted so the police never saw him sitting there to bother him, but he knew Beth was trying to scare him away. 

He went to her job at the local Bank of Detroit but security always refused his entry as soon as he saw him coming in threatening to call the police. Beth just looked at him scornfully from her teller booth, belly growing full and round as the weeks turned into months. She would never go home straight from work making it hard for Rio to catch up with her outside. After two months he finally left Beth alone unknowingly leaving his daughter alone too.

Present Day- Charli Jane Martinez (6)

“Mommy, I’m ready now!”

She had on a white t-shirt with jojo siwa face and colors all over it, blue jeans, pink chuck Taylor’s, and a colorful headband on with a unicorn horn and ears.

Beth was taking Charli over to Ruby’s so she could spend the night with Sara. Beth had a date and Annie was busy so Ruby told Beth to bring her over for the night.

Beth looked up from the kitchen table where she was writing out her to do list for her impending grocery run on Saturday before she picked up Charli, “Ok kiddo, do you have everything? PJs, special soap, tooth brush, new clothes for tomorrow, Mr. Hopper(her stuffed bunny)?”

Beth knew she would have to check Charli’s bag again, because she always filled it with toys. She was always so independent or at least tried to be, so Beth let her think that she was being a “big girl” most times as she went behind her putting the right items in her bag.

“Yes, mommy I did.”

Beth said, “ok let me see your bag and you can go and watch television in the living room while I get my bag and finish getting ready.”

Charli ran over to Beth to give her the bag. Beth gave Charli a limited amount of television time per day instead wanting her to have more practice on learning, outdoor play, or meaningful skill activities even at an early age.

Charli was very smart even at six so Beth wanted to help her excel at whatever she would choose to do as an adult. She let her do after-care activities such as dance and gymnastics because she showed in interest early.

Beth had been on a few dates over the years but nothing ever got too serious. She always packed an overnight bag and condoms just in case the dates went well and she wanted to stay out. She didn’t deny her needs being met but most times she knew to keep her feelings in the sheets.

She had ever only gone bareback with Rio and she ended up a single mom, so she didn’t want to repeat that again. Tonight she was going out with Mauricio and he seemed nice. He is a single bachelor, no children, has his own company, and he seems to like Beth a lot.

They talked on the phone and hung out from time to time after a chance meeting at a local dive bars happy hour three months ago.

Tonight Mauricio was taking her to a new Spanish tapas restaurant that just opened up called, “Armand and Sons.”

It was six 6:30 pm when Beth finally finished, and came back downstairs to a giggling Charli watching “The Little Mermaid” for the thousandths time. 

Charli did pretty good packing her bag this time with help from the things that Beth had set out for her hoping she would put them in the bag, but as usually she had so many toys inside. Beth was surprised she got down the steps earlier without falling over.

“Ok Char, time to go to aunt Ruby’s!” Beth waited by the door for her daughter.

“Ok mommy, coming.”

“Make sure your turn off the television!”

Charli ran up to Beth nearly toppling her over in her 4 inch heels, “ I did!”

As they rode in the car Charli asked a question that Beth was sure that should wouldn’t have to answer for at least four more years.

“Mommy?”

“Yes Charli?” Beth looked through the rear view mirror at her daughter who was the perfect combination of her and Rio.

“Why come I don’t have a daddy like Ariel?”

Beth nearly forgot she was driving as she looked back to the road nearly going through a yellow light.

Beth was lost for words for a beat before saying, “It’s how come, and you do have a daddy honey, it’s just complicated.”

“How come I don’t see him?”

Beth thought about how to answer that question to a child, her child, their child, but nothing seemed right, so she just opted for the truth.

“Honey, your daddy hurt my feelings and I told him that I never wanted to see him again, and I haven’t.”

“ Him didn’t say sorry and kiss the boo boo mommy?”

Beth felt horrible even thinking about it, and it was ruining her mood, “I didn’t give him a chance .”

“Mommy, I wanna see my daddy.”

“I’m sorry kiddo, sometimes I wish your daddy could see you too, but I don’t know where he is.”

Beth dreaded this day more then any and she didn’t want to see Rio. She didn’t want to have to deal with their shit show of a relationship after all of these years, and she didn’t want to subject their beautiful child to it either. She let him go a long time ago and the hurt that came along with him.

Charli was Rio’s twin from the straight black hair, thick eyebrows, to the brown eyes (Charli’s were bigger), tan skin, and headstrong attitude. If she didn’t have Beth’s chin dimple she probably would have refused her at the hospital.

The arrived at Ruby’s house exactly 12 mins later and Charli was still talking away to Beth about her daddy.

“Mommy, whats daddy name?

Beth held back her sighs as she took Charli out of her car seat and grabbed her bag. When she got Charli out of the car she said, “His name is Christopher.”

“Like Winnie the pooh mommy?”

Beth looked down at her sweet girl, “Yeah bubba, just like that.”

They walked up to the house and opened the unlocked door, something Ruby and Beth had in common, and Stan hated it.

“Hey, were here.”

“Hey B, were in here.”

Charli let go of Beth’s hand and ran into the dinning room.

She ran over to Sara as she sat and ate dinner.

Ruby got up from the table and said,” Hey bunny, do you want food?”

Ruby had given Charli that nickname as a baby when she first started to walk she would bend her legs like she wanted to hop.

Charli’s eyes got big as she climbed in the chair next to Sara, because they were having spaghetti and meatballs, “Yes please.”

Beth was mentally exhausted from the car ride saying lowly, “Hey.”

Stan said, “ Ooowww, who’s taking my fine sista out tonight?”

Beth went over to hug Stan after kissing Sara on her head.

Beth was in the best shape she’d ever been since before she had Charli thanks to yoga and some cardio. She had on a red dress that showed just enough of her cleavage with one strap and had a faux flower made of the dress material and black pumps. Her make up was flawless something she had learned to do early on being stuck in the house baby sitting Annie as a teenager.

She styled her now shorter bob styled hair cut curly and she had let her bangs grow out. Rio liked her hair long so she had gone to wearing it shorter years ago.

“ I’m just going out with Mr. M again.”

“Oh well have fun, you look great!”

Beth said, “Gee thanks,” while grinning like a cat and following Ruby to the kitchen.

“So you like him huh B?”

Beth whispered, “He’s nice, I hope I get laid tonight though because he’s been like the perfect gentlemen.“

Ruby opting to keep the convo PG because Stan was home just said, “Mhmm, just be careful girl.”

Both women laughed.

“Hey, Charli asked about Christopher today, so you know, just in case she mentions it you know.”

Ruby gave Beth that knowing look before saying, “Now B, you knew it would happen at some point.”

“I know, I know, I just thought it would happen maybe when she was 10, 15, or maybe 18.”

“Well what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. I mean, I guess if she won’t let it go I’ll have to track him down.”

“It will be a bit weird.”

“Ya think?”

Beth joked, “ I’m going to call him and be all like oh hey remember I said I never wanna see your cheating,lying ass again? Oh yeah by the way I had your kid who is literally your twin, and she’s six!”

“Well you better figure out something and fast.”

Ruby finished making Charli’s plate and started to make her way back to the dining room with Beth in tow.

“Ok, I’m off.” Beth walked over to Charli and bent down at eye level to kiss her goodbye.

“Be good for aunt Ruby and uncle Stan, ok bubba?”

Charli said, “ok momma,” as she gave Beth a wet sloppy kiss on the lips as she wrapped her tiny arms around Beth’s neck, just like her dad used to do years ago.

Beth made her way to the restaurant to meet Mauricio after putting the address in the GPS of her Toyota Camry. 

When she arrived to Armand and Sons she was met at the door by a hostess who escorted her to her table where Mauricio was waiting.

“Thank you.”

“No problem mam, your waiter will be over shortly.”

Mauricio got up to hug Beth and kiss her innocently on the cheek.

He was a tall man, about 6’2, he had short curly hair, nice features with brown eyes, light tan skin, and clearly spent time in the gym. He was dressed in a black suit a white shirt sans tie, and black dress shoes.

The upscale restaurant was busy for the opening night. They had a live band that played a variety of music but mainly jazz, salsa, and cumbia sonidera.

They ate, drank, laughed, and danced for hours. Beth was enjoying her date a little too much forgetting all about her impending private eye search for Rio on Monday. After Mauricio pulled her out to the dance floor for a second dance they went back to their booth and sat side by side making out.

The place was nice with unique furniture that gave it a modern, but authentic feel of the spanish culture. The colors in the place were shades of browns, tans, reds, and hints of yellow, and purples. Beth wanted to come back again soon to try more things off of the menu.

Beth and Mauricio were so heavy into their making out they didn’t notice the man who had came up to their table until he cleared his throat causing a tipsy Beth to giggle as her back was toward him.

Mauricio looked up first as Beth was still sucking and biting his neck as he firmly grabbed her ass.

“Is there a problem?”

“Naw, not at all. I’m the owner Rio and I wanted to just thank you for coming out tonight, and welcome you to come back again.”

Beth was tipsy but she wasn’t drunk. When she heard Rio’s voice she froze. She wished that she could’ve dissolved into Mauricio in that moment.

She pulled back from Mauricio red lipstick smeared and hair now limp, turned around to face the man who had broken her heart into a thousand pieces six years ago, and then had put it back together all in the same with the child he had left behind. She wasn’t that same 24-year-old woman anymore, and she wanted him to see that, to see that she could move on, and she did.

Rio immediately took all of Beth in and smiled at her leaving Mauricio confused. Rio didn’t have the same look like other men did who saw Beth when they were out together, he’d had a look that told Mauricio there was something more.

“Elizabeth.”

Beth scowled at him as she rolled her eyes, “Christopher.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio goes through desperate measures to track down Beth after seeing her at his club, and stumbles upon information that makes him question whether or not he should pursue the love of his life.

Rio smiled at Beth now totally ignoring Mauricio, "So how you been mama?"

Beth looked at Rio like he had two heads, not uttering a word to him as he stood at their table in a navy blue slim fitted two button suit jacket with matching pants, a maroon button up sans tie, platinum dog tags, platinum rings, and a pair of chocolate brown leather loafers. Beth had to admit to herself that he had aged well considering how young they were when they had met eight years ago when she was 22 and he was 26.

Beth cleared her throat and said, "I'm good." She didn't smile and she barely made eye contact with Rio.

Beth turned to her date and said, "Mauricio, I think we should be going."

"Your place or mine Beth?"

"Don't be rude Elizabeth, introduce me to your little friend." Rio smirked at her trying to get her riled up, trying to illicit emotion out of her in this moment, no matter the consequence. He had waited so long to be in her company again and he felt like he couldn't live without it and he wanted the moment to last.

Beth looked at him with her brows furrowed and her nose scrunched, " I don't owe you anything!" why do you need to know who he is? He is none of your concern!"

Mauricio said, "Hey man can we get the check?"

Beth got up to grab her purse from the other side of the booth and waited for Mauricio saying, "Your place is fine."

Rio's jaw ticked and got tight, "You know what, this ones on the house."

Beth stood at the other side of the table waiting for Mauricio scoffed and said under her breath, "Still a show-off," causing Rio to look at her and smirk. 

The rise he wanted from Beth he got it and he knew she still wasn't all the way over him, because him being a show-off was one of the things she absolutely loved about him, when they were in love.

"Man are you sure? We had a lot of drinks."

"S' aight, I'll put it on my tab."

"Alright, thanks again."

"Rio looked at Beth and said, "See you soon yeah?"

Beth grabbed onto Mauricio's arm ignoring Rio and said, "Boo bear I'm tired."

If there was a glass door in sight Rio would've smashed it with his bare fist. He'd forgotten that the same way he could rile Beth, she could do the same to him, most times with ease.

When they left arm and arm leaving Rio standing at their table Beth knew that she hadn't seen the last of Rio, but tonight she would enjoy leaving him standing in his restaurant knowing that this time she had the upper hand in leaving him humiliated and alone.

Twenty-five minutes later across town while Rio was still at his restaurant sitting in his office stirring about Beth, she was bouncing on Mauricio's cock like she wanted a gold medal.

"Ooooh, this feels good." Beth was riding him as she worked her own clit with one hand and the other was on his chest. 

Mauricio was palming Beth's ample breasts and taking turns licking and sucking on each.

"I love your tits Beth, they are my second favorite thing about you." Beth clenched around Mauricio's cock causing him to bite her hard on her chest but it just turned her on more.

"Oh yeah, what's your first?"

Mauricio closed his eyes as Beth started to grind down on him giving her clit pleasure without her hands, and making him feel like he wanted to climax.

"Ahhh fuck Beth."

Beth bent down to kiss Mauricio and as she did she threw her hips up and down causing her to let out her own moan-cry into his mouth.

When he caught her moan with his mouth tongue kissing her Beth said, "Tell me papi, what do you like?"

Mauricio pulled back from the kiss and he said, " I like how you take control, I like that you are independent, and I like how I feel inside of you right now."

Beth smiled into their open-mouthed kiss and started to writh back and forth on Mauricio's cock fast until she climaxed hard, and her body went limp on top of him making her lie back as his hard cock was still inside of her. Beth's upper body was between his legs sated and her hands were rubbing her breast as she came down from her own orgasm seeing stars. She kept telling herself as she rode Mauricio, "I am in control and I deserve to feel good," and it worked, she felt good, and he was worth the wait.

Mauricio pulled Beth closer to him by her thighs and sat up on his knees as he started to pound into her,"Hey, open your eyes beautiful, my turn."

Beth opened her eyes and smiled at him as her pussy made the most illicit squelching sounds from her juices and the condom.

She said, "Choke me."

Mauricio looked like he was uncomfortable but he did it anyway and Beth's eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"That's what you like? You want me to treat you like a bad girl Beth?"

Beth's voice was muffled from the choking, " yeah."

Mauricio started to pant as he continued to thrust inside of Beth, "You are so tight I wanna come inside of you."

Beth nodded no, and he let Beth's neck go as he climaxed.

They laid at the bottom of the bed side by side as Mauricio played with Beth's hair, "So you gonna tell me what that was about at the restaurant?"

Beth looked over at Mauricio face and neck pinked with blush as she laid under the sheet, "It's just someone I used to know."

"It seemed to me it was more than that Beth, you can tell me."

Beth looked at Mauricio, like really looked at him furrowing her brows and she said softly, "He's Charli's dad."

Mauricio looked stunned at the fact of finding out Charli's father was a budding entrepreneur who had basically abandoned his kid, because he’d always known Beth to be a single mom.

"Does he know? He didn't even ask about her?"

Beth hesitated before getting up, " I should go."

Mauricio grabbed Beth's arm, "Wait, don't run away, tell me."

"No, he doesn't know alright?"

"What, why?"

Beth started to cry silently but her body keeled forward. The pain feeling as raw as it did the day it happened and now that the alcohol had worn off she couldn't mask her true feelings anymore.

Mauricio sat up in bed and pulled Beth into him, "Hey, It's ok."

"It's not, because she's been asking about him and I don't want him in my life anymore."

"What happened?"

Beth wiped her tears before wrapping her arms around her legs in an sitting fetal position with her chin in between her knees. She was too vulnerable to be having this conversation with Mauricio, feeling as if she barely knew him enough in three months to peel that deep of a layer back.

"He and I had a bad fight and I just thought that we were giving each other space. I mean we both said some things we didn't mean, but we always made up you know? We were together for two years, and I had found out that I was pregnant a day before we got into the argument so I never had the chance to tell him. When I did finally get up the courage to tell him I had found him in his apartment screwing his sons mother. You know, he called me insecure during the argument and told me that her popping up at his place was my fault because I didn't move in with him!"

Mauricio rubbed Beth's back.

"I don't like him and I don't want you to see him."

Beth had to hold back tears again and it made her angry. She thought why did Rio have so much control over her after six years? Why was he able to make her so emotional over him?

She looked over at him and said, "I should go. I have to get Charli tomorrow from Ruby's and I have some errands to run."

"Beth it's 3 am, stay. I can take you to your car tomorrow."

Mauricio leaned in to kiss Beth and lay her back down in bed. He kissed her passionately from her lips to her cunt making all of her problems dissipate if only for the moment as she cried out tears of pleasure and pain.

Beth didn't even realize that by leaving her car abandoned at the restaurant Rio would use his connections to run her tag number, which would in turn give him her address.

He was sitting in his office still thinking about Beth when the last of his employees started to leave after the opening night clean up. 

"Hey Rio, we're all about to head out man, you good?"

"Yeah Eddie, I'm good man, I'll lock up, thanks."

After about 30 minutes Rio locked up and made his way outside to his Mercedes G-Wagon. Going straight three years ago was hard but after Dayanara passed away from stomach cancer he'd had to step up and be a full-time dad to Marcus who was now twelve-years-old. He had totally left syndicated crime alone and was solely focused on the properties and businesses that he owned to maintain. 

Marcus was staying the night with his sister Maria while working the opening night for the club. Rio and his brothers Cisco (Caesar), and Mick( Michael) were all partners in Armand and sons, named after their deceased father Armand. Maria was their parents only girl, and she was a school teacher, but she helped Rio out from time to time with Marcus. Eddie was their aunts son and Rio always held him under his wing as a kid, because his father was always in and out of jail.

Rio noticed the single car on the lot and before he hopped into his car he snapped a picture. He figured there would be cars left on the lot opening night but he didn't want to have them towed considering they were his customers who got too drunk to drive home. He wanted to give people at least 24 hours to come and pick up their cars, but he still wanted to keep track of who they belonged too. He texted Gretchen, his lawyer and friend, "Hey Gretch, opening night went great, wish you could have made it out. Aye, check the info on this plate for me." along with a picture of the license plate number on Beth's car.

Mauricio dropped Beth off to her car around noon, and from there she went to pick up Charli, and headed off to the supermarket. Rio had finally heard back from Gretchen who told him that the car belonged to an "Elizabeth Irene Marks, who lived on 4812 Ashbury Lane," Rio felt like he had struck gold. After stopping by Maria's to check in on Marcus, he headed to Elizabeth's house to get the conversation that she refused to give him so long ago.

He arrived to Beth's house just as she was unpacking her groceries from her car. He watched her briefly from the street as she appeared to be taking bags from the back seat, until he saw a little girl climb out of the car and stare up at Beth talking as she grabbed a pink back pack.

Rio's head tilted as he stared at the little girl and then back at Beth thinking, "She has a kid with this dude? Fuck!"

When Beth took her first trip into the house carrying groceries with Charli in tow carrying a lighter bag leaving her trunk open, Rio made his way out of his car and to her drive-way to help her carry the others. Beth didn't even see him behind the car as she came back out because she was talking to a rambling Charli.

"But mommy, Sara has make-up, and I'm a big girl too!"

Rio smiled as he listened to the kid try to manipulate Beth as they made their way to her car.

"Charli, you are a big girl sweetie, but not big enough for make-up. I'm sorry honey but-."

Rio chuckled, "Aww c'mon Elizabeth, let the kid have some lip gloss."

Beth was fuming as she crossed her arms across her chest totally forgetting Charli was at her side.

"Why are you at my house?"

Charli looked up at Rio with such curiosity as her mother looked at him with contempt.

"We didn't get a chance to talk so...."

"So you just show up at my house? You can't do that!"

Rio switch gears as he watched the little girl look between him and Beth obviously confused about who he was and what was transpiring bent down at eye level and said," Hi honey, what's your name?"

Beth dropped her arms to her side and stood slightly in front of Charli, "Hey don't talk to my kid!"

Charli looked around Beth's left leg at Rio and smiled, "I'm Charli, what's your name?"

Rio smiled at her back as Beth looked mortified between the two of them,"My name is Rio darlin, I'm your mamas friend."

"Do you know my daddy too?"

"Charli honey, let's go into the house and watch television." 

Beth grabbed Charli's right arm to walk her back to the house.

Charli looked over her shoulder back at Rio, "But mommy I want to know if you friend know my daddy Christopher!"

Beth froze as she held Charli's arm.

Rio tensed up as he stood by Beths car looking at them, his smile gone, his jaw was tight, and he was full of shame, regret, and guilt amongst other things.

He spoke gravely and Beth knew there was no getting out of this happening right here and right now, " Elizabeth, bring her back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio and Beth have a heated argument that leaves both of them feeling like their relationship is beyond repair, and Charli has an accident. Beth has to make a hard decision for her and Charli.

Beth stood at the middle of her lawn between her front door and Rio feeling like the walls that she built to protect her and Charli were crashing down around them and there was nothing that she could do.

Her back was towards Rio and she clutched Charli's arm in her hand tight, she didn't want to talk, she didn't even want to face him after all of this time.

"Mommy, my arm hurting." Charli used her left hand to tap on Beth's leg, bringing her back into the moment, and letting her arm go from the stronghold she had on her daughter.

Beth snapped right back into mom mode bending down to rub Charli's arms, "I'm sorry honey, but can you please go into the house and watch tv? You can watch whatever you want."

"Ok mommy, I watch Ariel again." Charli ran into the house forgetting all about the question she wanted to ask Rio.

Beth stood back up and walked back over to her car where Rio was standing fists clenched. She knew he was mad but right now she wanted him to leave her house, because she didn't invite him in the first place. 

He was dressed in a blue jean button up Oxford, black jeans, black chuck Taylors, and as usual had on a designer beanie and jewelry adorned his neck, rings, and wrist.

He grabbed her left arm when she got closer to him, "Elizabeth, how could you?"

She looked at him and frowned her face, "Get off of me! I don't owe you anything and I don't want you here!"

Rio still held onto her with one hand and pointing to the house with the other, "What about her huh? She needs me!"

Beth had on a short sleeved pink, purple, and white floral t-shirt dress with white Tory Burch sandals and gold jewelry. She backed up from Rio trying to loosen his grip on her arm, because it was turning red where Rio held her, "We don't need you! We are doing just fine! I accomplished so much despite you leaving me in a wreck six years ago!"

"You are so selfish Elizabeth, and I never thought I would say that to you, but it's clear that you've changed."

Beth scoffed at Rio as she struggled to get out of his hold, "Well, that happens when you get your heart torn into shreds by fucked up men!"

"Hey, watch your mouth aight? I tried to talk to you and you pushed me away! Calling the cops and shit, making security threaten me at your job, and all the while you pregnant with my kid!"

"Get off of me Christopher!"

"Go in and get my daughter I wanna talk to her now, I ain't playin games with you no more!"

"You don't have any rights over her, she's mine, and I won't give you the chance to hurt my baby!"

Rio let Beth's arm go as he cocked his head to the side and really looked at her from head to toe. She looked damn good to him on the outside as she always did, but her inside was battered and bruised, and it was all his fault.

Beth grabbed more of her bags out of the car and stepped around Rio to go into the house. 

"Just leave us alone."

He waited a beat and then he grabbed the bags that were left, closed the trunk, and followed behind her into the house.

On the way in he saw Charli laying on a giant pink square pillow with her shoes off laughing at the television, as her long black hair flowed down her back. 

He just stood there with the bags in his hand looking at her thinking, "she looks just like Marcus, like me when I was a kid, how did I not know looking at her? Elizabeth really had my baby, shit!"

Rio walked into the kitchen to an angry Beth slamming things down on the counter as she took them out of the bags. Her face was red and she was moving around fast as she mumbled to herself, " I am in control, no one can control me."

Rio startled her when he came into the kitchen holding the bags up and said, "Aye, where you want these?"

Beth looked up at him grabbing at her chest, "Oh, on the table is fine."

Rio sat the bags down on the table and he walked over to the kitchen island to stand next to her as she continued to unpack groceries.

As usual she continued to ignore him, so he spoke first as he pressed both of hands flat to the counter, " I'm sorry aight, I fucked up."

Beth continued to mumble affirmations to herself as she put away her groceries.

"You broke up with me, had my baby, and cut me out of your life. That hurt me Elizabeth, but not as much as knowing you been raising my kid all alone and you knew that no matter what I always been a good dad!"

"The same way I put Marcus first, I would've put that little girl in there first! You look at her face every day and see me, and you didn't think I would've been there for you, or for her?"

Beth continued to put away her groceries and Rio had had enough when he stepped in front of her and grabbed both of her arms to get her attention, "You ain't avoiding this Elizabeth, you've had years to find me, and I'm not leave'n until we figure this out!"

Beth just looked at him saying, " I am in control, no one is in control of me. I am strong, I am independent, I am powerful."

Rio looked at Beth like she was crazy and she just stared back at him brows furrowed and trying so hard to hold back tears. She went to therapy for months after she left Rio to try and piece her life back together, because he was the only man she had truly ever loved, and she didn't want Charli to be born to a emotionally unstable single parent. The affirmations helped her to validate herself and know that she was whole without a relationship.

"Mommy, can I have a snack." Charli stood at the entrance of the kitchen watching Rio hold her mothers arms and Beth just looked off into oblivion.

Charli held her stuffed bunny Mr. Hopper by one of his ears, "What's wrong wit my mommy Reeyo?"

Rio looked back at Beth from Charli and she had tears coming down her eyes, "Aww bunny, she's just tired, I can get you something alright?"

"Okay."

"Alright just sit right at the table and when I come back I can make you something."

Charli climbed up on a chair at the table and put her two middle fingers of her right hand in her mouth. She knew something was wrong with Beth but she couldn't do anything.

Rio walked Beth upstairs and took her into the room that didn't look like JoJo Siwa and my little pony had exploded inside of it, and sat Beth down on the bed.

She looked up at Rio and said, "You hurt me and now you are going to do it again, please don't do this, please don't take her from me."

Rio couldn't believe what Beth was saying because their past played out in his mind very differently from what Beth remembered, and was relaying to him in this moment.

Six years ago

Rio is at Beth's apartment banging on the door after a heated argument that resulted in her hanging up the phone on him.

"Elizabeth, open the door now!

"No, we're done! I'm not going to constantly feel disrespected in my relationship! I'm not giving you the chance to hurt me, so go and be with Daya and Marcus, Chris!"

Beth had found out that she was six weeks pregnant at her doctors appointment four days ago, and she had called Rio tonight to see if he wanted to come to her place, so that she could tell him in person. 

Someone knocked on his door two minutes into their conversation, and she heard Daya say ," Hey, just wanted to see if you wanted some company tonight, Mar is with my sister."

Rio had told Beth to hold on and then she didn't hear anything for a minute, so when he got back on the phone she yelled, "Why is she there and what were you doing? I'm so tired of that bitch!"

They argued for five minutes and in the middle of Rio speaking Beth said, “I’m done with this relationship! Just fuck her, I know you want too, but you can’t have us both!” She hung up and blocked his number so Rio went to her house speeding in a rage.

Beth wanted to keep her baby but at that point she wanted out of a relationship with Rio if he didn't get Daya under control, because she violated boundaries and was rude.

Rio turned his back on the door and used his right foot to start kicking it loudly.

Beth knew he wouldn't leave until she let him in so after the 3rd kick she opened the door and he nearly fell in when he went to kick a fourth time. 

Rio got into Beth's space and said, "Don't play games with me aight!"

She walked away from him into her bedroom nearly slamming the door in his face as he followed behind her grabbing at her arm, "You ain't leaving me so you need to stop all this, now!"

Beth jerked away from Rio releasing her arm and taking a step back, "Why is she at your place this time of night huh? Are you sleeping with her? Don't lie to me Christopher!"

"No, I'm not! She just came to talk, that's it! You so insecure Elizabeth and you ain't got a reason to be!"

"You keep calling me that like you don't see what she does! It's always me but I'm not the one having company knowing I have a girlfriend! Maybe I'll ask Dean if he wants to stop by and talk tomorrow night and see how you feel." 

Beth knew she was walking on dangerous territory bringing up a guy she dated before Rio, but she wanted him to know that she could do the same thing he was allowing Daya to do, just as easy.

Beth went to take her phone off of the nightstand and Rio walked over to her and snatched it out of her hand. He smashed it to the ground causing the glass to shatter, "You ain't calling no one, sit down now Elizabeth!"

"Get out now! I never want to see you again! I'm done with this, with you, so you don't have to make a choice!"

"No, I'm not goin nowhere!"

Beth started crying as she sat on the bed, "You are always going to choose her over me and I can't live like this! I won't put myself through this torture! "

"I'm with you and I'm in love with you! I don't want her and she knows what we had is done, it was done before Marcus was born Elizabeth! She's just lonely and I'm familiar to her, that's it."

" But you are with me and you can't be there for her in that way Chris! How do you think I feel when she makes nasty comments to me and now she's started showing up at your place unannounced without your son?"

"Ignore her, because she knows she ain't got a chance in hell with me again!"

"I don't want to feel like this anymore and the constant arguments aren't helping our relationship at all. I'm sorry but I'm done. Daya won." Beth stood by her bedroom door with her arms crossed waiting for Rio to leave, and when he didn't move she went to the front door and opened it.

Rio was mad and he would never hit Elizabeth or another woman but in this moment he had to release his anger because it was building inside of him like an inferno.

He walked towards the front door as she stood there waiting for him and when he reached her small dinette set he reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of hundred dollar bills and threw twenty of them on her table for her phone and for the wall he was about to hit on his way out.

"Dassit. Just like that huh?"

Beth said, "That's it," while wiping her face smearing mascara all on her eyes and cheeks.

Rio shouted, "Fuck," as he hit the wall closest to the door hinge making Beth jump and scream.

His hand instant split open on contact and blood was on the wall.

Before he left he said, "You wrong about me, I ain't no cheater."

Beth looked at him and said, "Chris let me help you, I think your hand is broken!"

"No! We done right? It ain't your job no more."

That night Rio left and they went three days with no calls, texts, or pop ups at each others places until Beth realized that she didn't want to be without Rio or raise her baby alone. When she got to his apartment and heard him and Daya she believed that he had been sleeping with her all along, and never gave Rio a chance to explain. Daya had come over again without Marcus to try and seduce Rio, and because he'd been held up in his apartment drinking and passing out for three days she'd been able to seduce him, easily. 

When Beth ran out of his apartment crying and screaming he threw Daya out and told her to never come to his apartment again. He told her he would do drop-offs and pick-ups with Marcus from her sister or mothers house only. Their relationship also suffered but after threatening Daya she got her act together. Two years after that incident she was diagnosed with cancer and she passed away a year later leaving him as a single dad.

For two months he tried to talk to Elizabeth and she avoided him, so he left her alone because it was clear that she didn't want anything else to do with him, and he carried that hurt into every relationship he had for six years. Rio was never able to go beyond the physical with women, because he thought about Beth often, and no matter who he dated or how beautiful they were, they could never compare. He planned on staying single until the right person for him and Marcus came around again, but he was already sure that she'd already came and he lost her because he was too immature. 

***

Rio sat beside Beth on her bed, "I would never take her from you and you know that, but we have to talk to her Elizabeth. I mean she obviously wants to know. Has she been asking about me?"

Beth looked at Rio and hung her head, "Yeah, she has."

"For how long?"

Beth laughed and again Rio looked at her like she was going insane. She said, "The universe hates me."

"Huh?"

Beth was still laughing because she couldn't even believe what was happening in that moment saying, "The night I saw you, I had just dropped her off at Ruby's for a sleepover, and she asked about you thee entire car ride."

Now Rio started chuckling, "Ma, are you serious?"

Beth looked at him again, "Yeah, it was the first time she'd ever done that too!"

Rio rubbed his hand down his face and beard, "That kid's a trip huh?"

"She keeps me on my toes that's for sure."

"I want to tell her tomar Elizabeth, she deserves to know."

"We tell her and then what?"

"And then whatever she's comfortable with. I would like her to meet Marcus and my family but we can take it slow. I wanna set you up so you don't gotta worry bout nothin."

"I actually became the manager at the bank I worked for years ago, I do pretty well for myself."

"Yeah, but that's my kid. I'm supporting her and when you get the money you can do whatever you want with it; burn it, eat it, wipe ya ass with it, I don't care, but nobodies gonna call me a deadbeat dad."

They just sat on the bed starring at each other before they heard a loud crash come from the kitchen. 

"Oh Shit, Charli!"

Beth ran down the steps with Rio following behind her to see what caused the commotion.

Charli was screaming for Beth when they finally found her on the ground between the island and the kitchen sink. She tried to climb onto a bar stool to get onto the counter to reach the cabinets and get her own snack, which she succeeded, but then she fell trying to get back down.

"Mommy, mommy, it hurts!" Rio picked Charli up before Beth had a chance and he cradled her in his arms.

"Rio, I think her wrist is broken! Oh God, I left her alone for too long, it's all my fault!"

"Calm down Elizabeth, kids get hurt all the time. C'mon grab your stuff. Let's get her to the hospital."

Rio carried a hysterical Charli to his Mercedes truck and sat her in the back in Beth's lap. Beth cradled Charli in her arms the entire ride trying to calm her down, and by the time they had gotten home that night Charlie had a bright pink cast on her arm that she had to keep on for at least six weeks for her broken wrist.

Beth hadn't checked her phone since Rio had showed up earlier and Mauricio had been calling and texting her all day. When they had gotten back to Beth's house he was sitting on her two-stepped porch waiting for her with flowers.

Beth carried a sleeping Charli as Rio took her keys to open the front door.

"I been calling you all day and you're with him? I thought you said you didn't want him to be apart of your life Beth?"

Before Beth could say anything Rio spoke, " Hey man, this is family business aight? Just go home and stay out of it."

"Chris, please."

"Mauricio, Charli had an accident and Christopher gave us a ride to the hospital."

"Beth why didn't you call me? I would've came for you, for both of you."

"He was already here, it wasn't like that."

" You ain't gotta explain nothin to him!"

"Christopher please, stay out of it!"

"Aye give me my kid!" Rio took Charli from Beth's arms and went inside of the house.

"Well what was it like Beth, because what you say, and what you do are appearing to be two completely different things."

"Mauricio please, this is very difficult for me. He just showed up today and then he sort of found out, and then Charli broke her wrist, so we had to take her to the ER."

"Do you still love him Beth? Please, don't lie to me."

Beth hesitated and Mauricio gave her the flowers, kissed her head, and said, "I won't force you to chose, but I won't wait for you to choose me," before leaving.

When Beth got into the house Rio had already taken Charli upstairs and changed her into pajamas he had found at the end of her bed.

Beth stood by the bedroom door watching Rio look at Charli as she slept.

Beth giggled quietly, "This is the only time she's quiet."

Rio turned around and looked at her in the door way and he was angry. He took his index and thumb of his right hand and wiped both of his eyes that tears were forming, "You held this in for all that time and you let another man be a dad to my daughter? You cold ma, this shit hurts."

Beth felt horrible. On Rio's worst day she'd never seen him this broken.

"Christopher I-,"

Rio got up and made his way to the bedroom door as he rolled his shoulders back and tried to regain his composure, " Don't worry bout it aight, we tell her tomar, so see you then."

Beth heard the door slam and she saw Rio's truck sit outside of her house for three hours before he finally left that night. She didn't go outside to ask him why because she knew him all too well. He wanted to stay but she didn't offer, so he would stay outside as long as he could before he got tired and headed home.

He broke down in his car at least twice that night over Beth and Charli, and he had no idea of how he would insert himself into her life again without causing her harm and that killed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio and Charli meet again as father and daughter. Rio's family is shocked to hear about Charli but supports him. Beth is having conflicted feelings about Rio being back in her life. Mauricio goes to Rio's restaurant to talk to him causing them to get into a heated exchange and altercation.

Rio texted his family when he sat in the car outside of Beth's house the night before and asked that a family meeting take place at Maria's house on Sunday morning. He knew that Maria usually made a big breakfast so he figured it would get everyone there on time at 9 am.

Cisco was sitting at the table across from Marcus arms folded with a frown on his face when Rio arrived.

"Whats wrong with you Caesar? I thought you liked breakfast." Cisco just looked at Rio and groaned.

Marcus laughed as Rio ran his fingers through his hair, "Hey Mar, you good?"

"Yeah daddy, I'm good."

"Maria."

Maria was finishing up and placing food on the table, "Hi Chris."

"Where's Mick and Eddie?"

"Right here pops."

Rio turned around as Mick and Eddie were coming in, with the latter carrying two cartons of orange juice, "Yeah, yeah, you knuckleheads need someone to look after you!"

Rio sat down and ran his hand down his face as he watched his family settle in for breakfast.

Mick spoke first breaking the ice, "Rio what's up? Why you waking us up at the butt-crack of dawn?"

"I wanted to tell Mar and all of you that I saw Elizabeth on Friday night at the restaurant."

Eddie slapped Mick on the back of the neck saying, " I told you I wasn't seeing things! I was young but I recognized that rack the moment she walked in the door, now pay up Micky boy!"

Rio just looked at his cousin and brother sternly shaking his head, "Don't talk about her like that aight."

Cisco now alive for the conversation chimed in, "Awww Rio's still in love with Elizabeth?"

Rio looked at him head cocked to the side and lips turned up, "Look, she had a kid and it's mine. Thats what I had to tell y'all aight? Imma be bringing her around so I wanted everyone to know."

Marcus' mouth dropped as he looked at Rio and everyone else including Maria was in shock as well.

Mick unable to hold in his emotions shouted, "What the fuck Rio? A kid ? How old is she?"

Maria shouted, "Language Michael!"

"My bad."

"She's six."

Maria was visibly upset, "Chris. Six-years-old and she didn't think you would care to know that she had a child with you?"

"Look, it's my fault aight? I let Daya get in my head and it caused Elizabeth to leave me and she didn't want me apart of her life anymore."

Marcus just sat in the chair looking down at the ground feeling sad about his mother and what his father was saying about her because of Beth.

"No, no, you will not make excuses for her! I have a niece and you have a daughter that you don't know, and what about Mar and him not knowing his sister?"

Marcus became angry so he got up and left the room.

"Maria, why did you have to get him upset?"

Rio got up to go after Marcus while saying to his family, "Elizabeth and I are fine and we're trying to move past all of that, because I caused her a lot pain sleeping with Daya."

"I just wanna get to know my daughter and I want her to know her other family, that's it aight? The rest is between me and Elizabeth."

Rio went to talk to Marcus so that he could apologize for the comments about Daya and to also let Marcus express himself openly about the situation with Charli. Rio was always honest with Marcus so he answered every question he asked about Elizabeth, Daya, and Charli. Marcus was used to being an only child having Rio all to himself, so he was unsure about how life would be with another sibling. Rio assured Marcus that he could talk to him any time he needed to and that he would spend ample time with Marcus and Charli separately and apart, but that right now he needed to help Charli get to know him as her dad because of his absence in her life. Marcus told Rio that he understood and promised to be a good big brother.

Rio brought Marcus back out to breakfast and they all ate and planned to have a small party to welcome Charli into the family soon. Maria let Rio know that she wasn't happy with Beth's decision but that she would support whatever he decided regarding rekindling a relationship. Rio left Maria's house after hanging out a few hours with Marcus and Eddie so that he could go to Beth's house. He still didn't have her phone number but after their talk yesterday he figured she would stay home and wait for him. Cisco and Mick headed to the restaurant to get ready for the 4 pm opening for dinner.

Across town Beth sits at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee waiting for Charli to wake up. The doctors gave her medication for her broken wrist and she was still in bed sound asleep when Beth checked on her at 8 am. Beth pulled her old baby monitor out of the closet and popped in a new battery so that she could listen in on her from downstairs. Beth barely slept all night knowing that she and Rio would be breaking the news to Charli about him being her father today.

They hadn't exchanged numbers so she didn't know when he would show up, just that he would, and they would talk to Charli together.

She texted Ruby to see if she was awake so that she could fill her in on the whole Rio fiasco. Ruby shot her a text back so Beth asked could she call and before she could hit dial Ruby was calling her first.

"Hey B, What's up?"

"Chris came to my house yesterday."

"He did what? How did he even know where you lived?"

"I don't know! All I know is I was unpacking groceries yesterday from my car and he popped up like a genie."

"What did he say? Did he see Bunny?"

"He said he wanted to talk and Charli was right there. He is so pissed at me Ruby."

"Wait, why? You told him?"

"No, she did! Can you believe that?"

"Again, WHATTTT?"

"Yeah, she was all like, "Hi Reeyo, Do you know my daddy Christopher too? When he introduced himself to her!"

"So did you tell her?"

"No, we plan on telling her today."

"Beth." Ruby was trying her damnedest to hold in her laughter but it was becoming unbearable.

"I didn't know she would ask him that! The other day was the first time that she'd asked about him at all! I tried to take her in the house when he started talking to her and she just looks back at him and blurted it out!"

"OH MY GOD B!"

"Yeah, my kid has a big mouth and both of us were looking at each other like yeah, you are talking to Christopher."

"So, then what happened?"

"Oh, because you know it got better right? Yeah, I completely shut down in front of him, and he takes me upstairs to my room so we can talk leaving my hungry child in the kitchen, and she fell off of the counter and broke her wrist."

"OMG, how is she?"

"She's still asleep right now but yesterday she was in pain and screaming my name in bloody murder I felt so guilty."

"Oh God Beth. I can't even imagine her little arms in a cast."

"Yeah well she has a little pink cast, but oh it got better than that, are you ready?"

"B, no way!"

"Oh yeah, Mauricio was sitting on my front porch with flowers when we got home. Rio was being an ass and told him to leave."

"What did he say?"

" He asked me why Chris was at my house, and wondered why I had ignored his calls all day. He told me that he wouldn't make me choose, but that he wouldn't wait."

"You want to get back with Rio?"

A barely audible Charli stood at the kitchen entrance with her pink Elsa nightgown on, her bunny Mr. Hooper under her arm, and her two left hand middle fingers in her mouth, "Mommy, I hungry."

"Ruby, Charli's woke I have to go."

"B, call me later and kiss her for me. Hate you." Ruby knew Beth was avoiding her question but she wasn't going to push her further knowing the emotional toll she was experiencing with Rio back in the picture.

"Hate your face." Beth hung up knowing that eventually she would have to answer that question to Ruby and to herself.

"Hi hunny, what would you like?"

Beth put the phone down and went to pick Charli up and bring her to the island to sit while she made her breakfast. Beth hugged Charli tight and Charli wrapped her left arm around Beth's neck to hug her back.

"umm, Pancakes."

"Ok, one giant pancake coming up. Do you want a piece of fruit while you wait sweetie?"

Charli sat in the middle of the Island counter pretzel style watching Beth with her bunny in her lap saying,"No."

Beth was pulling ingredients from the fridge and cabinet dressed in her white floral robe and tan bedroom slippers. She looked back and smiled at Charli and blew her an air kiss causing Charli to giggle.

She said, "Mommy."

"Yes sweetie."

"Where's Reeyo?"

"I don't know sweetie."

"Am I gonna see him again?"

Beth was pouring the first pancake and she hesitated before asking, "Why? Would you like to see him again?"

Charli played with her bunny ears, "He nice like a daddy mommy."

Beth never realized how much she was depriving Charli until that very minute. Sure Charli had been asking about her father, but she didn't seem to have a reasoning behind her questions besides realizing that Ariel the Little Mermaid had a father and she didn't.

"I think he may stop by today so we can all have a talk."

Beth finished the pancake and put it on a plate sitting it in front of Charli and cutting it up in small pieces. When she finished she carried Charli and the plate to the kitchen table, so that she could help her eat.

Once Charli got the hang of eating with her left arm Beth left her to it and went to get her a cup of orange juice.

"Mommy?"

"Reeyo make you sad?"

Beth looked back at Charli who was looking at her and said, "Yeah, sometimes he does."

She walked back over to the table with the juice and said, "So kiddo, How is your wrist feeling?"

"Itschy mommy and it hurt."

"Ok how about you finish up and I can get you something to help the pain."

"Okay."

Beth sat as Charli ate the last of her pancake and when she was done they went upstairs to bathe and get dressed.

Beth prepped a roast beef, roasted potatoes, and green bean dinner while Charli watched television. When Beth was done it was around 1 pm so she and Charli had a small lunch, and then went to stop by Annie's house to see her and Sadie. They talked for awhile leaving Annie laughing hysterically about Charli outing Beth to Rio, signed their names on Charli's cast, and when Charli started to get tired around 4 pm Beth packed her up to head home. 

Beth arrived to Rio sitting in his car because he was unable to reach her by phone, so he didn't leave when he got to her house shortly after she had already left. As soon as she got a sleeping Charli out of the car he was walking up her driveway dressed in all black denim with a white t-shirt on under his jacket, and black sneakers.

"Elizabeth, I told you I was coming today." 

"I am here aren't I?"

"Don't be cute aight? I been out here for two hours."

"Whatever." Beth started to walk up to the house holding Charli, her purse, and her keys."

"How long has she been sleeping?"

"Just since I left Annie's 15 minutes ago."

"Yeah well, I'm not leaving until she wakes up."

Beth opened the door to the house and threw her purse and keys on the blue ottoman by the door, and took off her tennis shoes as she proceeded to walk upstairs ignoring Rio. He shut the door behind him as he took in the smell of the roast cooking in the crock pot.

When she came back downstairs he was flipping through the television in her living room so she went to the kitchen to finish up her dinner.

After about forty-five minutes Rio came into the kitchen to Beth flipping through a magazine sitting at the table with her legs crossed, and drinking something from a mug.

She looked up at him and didn't say anything before going back to her magazine, and bouncing her right leg that was crossed over left rapidly.

Rio went to grab for her mug, "You know I remember you being more hospitable and nicer even."

Beth continued to look down at her magazine saying, "What do you want from me?"

"Why you so mad at me huh and why are you drinking this in the middle of the day?"

Beth got up and walked over to the crock pot to check on the roast ignoring Rio. She had on a gray sweatshirt, blue jeans, and white socks, the weather was a little chilly today for late August.

He walked up on her back and stood closely, the hint of bourbon on his breath made Beth instantly loose all of her senses.

He whispered in her right ear and took his hand and placed it at her left hip causing her to twitch, "Elizabeth, I'm talking to you."

She dropped the fork that she had in her hand on the counter and scooted away from him.

"Just stop it ok!"

Rio was getting agitated with Beth but he smirked saying, "Stop what? You the one who actin like you don't know me, like I'm a stranger to you or somethin, like you ain't have a whole kid by me six years ago and keep it a secret!"

Beth was shaking as she held onto the counter, "Don't you dare put this on me! You slept with her after you told me you didn't! After you told me I was being insecure and made me feel crazy! I waited for you to call, to come, to say anything for three days and you didn't! Then when I get up the courage to come and tell you about our baby I find you with her! You ruined it, you ruined us, not me!"

Rio's smirk wiped completely off of his face as he watched Beth unleash everything on him that she had been holding in for years.

"How long had you been cheating on me with her huh? Was I not enough for you?"

"Elizabeth I,"

"Elizabeth, what? I loved you Christopher and I trusted you! How could you do that to me, to us?"

Rio reached out to grab Beth's arm to pull her into his embrace, "Babe, please forgive me. I'm so sorry. I swear it was only that one time. I was fucked up but I never slept with Daya again. I swear I didn't."

Rio hugged Beth and after a minute she allowed herself to hug him back.

"You broke up with me and I didn't know how to handle it. I stayed in my apartment drinking on and off for three days and then she just showed up and it happened. I'm sorry about everythin and you were right, you were always right about Daya. I'm sorry I didn't put you first. I didn't know how to without losing Marcus."

Beth was crying now, "I'm sorry I kept her away from you. I was just so angry with you and I thought that you didn't care about me."

Rio pulled Beth away from his chest, and when he looked at her and saw her face red from crying and her eyes blue like the night ocean he took his left and right thumb and wiped her tears away. 

" I thought about you every day for six years Elizabeth and how I could've did things different. If you didn't show up to my club I would've continued to think about messing up with you every day for the rest of my life. I loved you and I still love you, and Im sorry that I didn't care after you enough."

Beth was about to say something but they both broke from their embrace when they heard Charli crying from upstairs.

Beth rushed up the stairs and Rio went behind her,"Charli, I'm coming honey."

They found Charli in the bathroom in a puddle of pee crying, "Mommy, I can't get them off and my hand hurt." Her jeans were still on from her nap and she couldn't unfasten them to use the bathroom causing her to have an accident.

"It's ok baby, it's just an accident right? Let's get you cleaned up for dinner."

Charli looked at Rio embarrassed and then looked at Beth.

Beth looked back at Rio and said,"Hey, can you bring me the mop and bucket from the mud room?"

"Sure." Rio left and went downstairs and when he found the items he left them by the bathroom door as he listened to Beth talk to Charli.

"Mommy, Reeyo saw my accident."

"It's ok honey, he understands."

"But I want him to like me."

"He does sweetie."

"Rio smiled at Charli being a worry-wart just like Beth."

When Beth got Charli all cleaned up they came back downstairs holding hands. Rio was seated at the kitchen table closest to the entrance so Beth sat Charli in the middle seat, and she took the chair that was closer to her back door and moved it next to Rio, so that they could all be next to each other.

"Charli, Rio and I have something to tell you."

Charli sat with her hands in her lap with her blue cinderella night gown on, her pink cast, and her hair up in a ponytail with her little arc bangs covering her forehead like Beths used to before she grew them out, "Okay."

Beth rested her hands on her knees, "Remember when I told you that your daddy's name was Christopher?"

"Yes."

"Well, Rio is also Christopher."

"Reeyo is Christopher?"

Rio smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm your dad and you have a brother too, his name is Marcus."

Charli's little face looked perplexed as she looked between Beth and Rio.

"How him got two names mommy?"

"Rio is his nickname. Sort of how Aunt Ruby calls you bunny or how I call you Char or bubba."

Charli didn't say anything for a beat and then she looked at Rio and blurted out, "Reeyo, why you hurt my mommy feelings?"

Rio looked at Beth and she looked at Charli, "He apologized honey, it's fine."

"Him kissed the boo boo mommy?"

Beth and Rio laughed, "No, but he said sorry Charli."

"Reeyo why you didn't see me?"

Rio looked at Beth and she hunched her shoulders, "I try to be honest with her so..."

"I messed up with your ma and we didn't talk for awhile, so I didn't know about you."

Charli kicked her legs back and forth as she held out her left finger pointing to her and Beth,"You going to stay with me and mommy now?"

"Nah, I have my own house. You can come over some time and stay with me though."

"Ok, is my broder little like me?"

"No, he's a big boy, he's twelve-years-old, about to be thirteen soon."

"Mommy, my broder won't like me. I'm too little."

Rio smiled, " He can't wait to meet you. He wanted to come today."

"Why him didn't come Reeyo?"

" Me and your ma wanted to talk to you first. We wanted to make sure you were ok."

"So Charli, how are you feeling about all of this?"

" Mommy, I'm just hungry."

Rio and Beth laughed.

"Ok, well let's get you dinner."

Charli turned around so that she was facing the table, "Reeyo you eating too? Mommy's food is the best!"

Beth looked back at Rio as she pulled plates from the cabinets.

He smiled at her, "Sure, I could eat somthin."

The three of them sat and ate dinner as Charli seemingly caught Rio up on all that he had missed, while Beth helped to elaborate when Charli didn't explain well enough. Rio stayed to help Charli brush her teeth and get to bed by reading her a story book, while Beth cleaned up in the kitchen.

He promised Charli that he would come see her on tomorrow and that she would meet Marcus and the rest of his family soon before she fell asleep.

When he came downstairs Beth was in the living room on the couch watching an episode of The Real Housewives of New York while nursing a glass of bourbon.

Rio sat down beside Beth closer than necessary and placed his hands in between his splayed legs, "Hey, she's finally asleep."

Beth looked over at him, "Okay."

"So, how we gonna do this?"

Beth just looked at him still holding the glass with her left arm resting on the arm of the couch and her hand holding her head up, " I dunno, I mean, she is in school now and I pay for after care on days that Ruby or Annie can't pick her up. She has extra-curricular activities in the evenings as well."

" I wanna be able to spend time with her so she can start staying with me too."

"Well, she goes to school Monday through Thursday right now, so if you want to pick her up some evenings I'm fine with that."

"Aight, you'll send me the info then?"

" How?"

"Yeah, we might wanna exchange numbers yeah?"

"Oh right," Beth grabbed her phone from the table and typed in her lock code to enter his numbers.

Rio said, "My number is 313-762-3512 and if you can't reach me there call 310-654-2410. One's personal and the other is a burner."

Beth looked at him, "You're still, You know?!"

Beth knew what she was getting into when her and Rio dated years ago but things had changed. She couldn't be selfish anymore and bring Charli into their mess, nor place her in danger by allowing her to be around Rio if he was still dealing in crime.

"Nah, I had to clean up my act when Daya passed away a few years back, but everyone doesn't have the second number. I just want you to be able to reach me at all times."

Beth's eyes got big as she swallowed the last of her drink.

" She had cancer and she ain't make it, so I have full custody of Marcus. We left and went to California for a year and a half but I needed help and all of my family was here so we came back and I opened the restaurant. I got a few other businesses around Detroit though."

"How is Marcus?"

"He misses his ma, but he's doing alright. He's a good kid when he wants to be but you know how that goes. My sister Maria looks after him sometimes in the evenings when I work, she's a school teacher now."

"What about your brothers?"

"Cisco and Mick are alright, they are my partners in the restaurant. I'm shocked you didn't realize it was my families place, it's named after my dad."

"I've pushed a lot out of my mind over the years."

Beth cut off the television and got up feeling like she was becoming too comfortable in the moment with Rio and she needed to protect herself.

"Well, I have a busy day tomorrow so.."

Rio sat up and grabbed Beth by the arm to pull her into his lap and she looked at him, "You putting me out Elizabeth?"

"I have to get up early for work tomorrow and Charli's asleep so you should go."

Rio pulled her in closer to him, "Is that what you really want?"

Beth was quiet, so Rio let her arm go and she got off of his lap and walked towards the front door. After a beat he came behind her feelings bruised, "Aight, I'll see you two tomorrow after you send me the address to the school?"

Beth cleared her throat, "Uh yeah, I'll let Charli and her teacher know that you'll be picking her up from school. I get off at 5 pm so I'll be expecting her home by then."

"Aight, gn mama."

"Night."

Beth shut the door and locked it letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She still had feelings for Rio and she did a bad job of showing it, hell even Mauricio could see how she unraveled around him, at the mention of his name. Beth showered and tried to go to bed but her thoughts stayed on Rio, so she did the only thing that she knew would put her to sleep when she reached over to her night stand and pulled out her vibrator. The climax that Beth experienced that night thinking of Rio let her know for sure that what they once had was far from over.

Rio stopped by the restaurant to check in on everything and while he was at the bar talking to Eddie Mauricio sat beside him. He had on a navy blue t-shirt with blue jeans on and a pair of boating shoes.

Rio just looked over and when he saw him he smirked and took a long pull from his double shot of vodka knowing that the conversation would be anything but casual.

Rio could smell the alcohol on Mauricio,"I think you got lost or sum."

Mauricio wasn't smiling or smirking looking at Rio. He had pure hate in his eyes for him saying, "Oh, I guess the invite to visit again was just for Beth?"

Rio clenched his jaw, "What you want?"

"I want you to leave Beth and her kid alone."

Rio wasn't big on conversation most times but he figured he'd humor the guy before he kicked him out, "Oh yeah and why is that?"

"Cause she's with me now and she doesn't need you coming back into her life bringing her down."

"Look, your little speech is cute and every-thin but me and Elizabeth got history, and we got a kid so I'm sure you know I ain't going nowhere. Aye, maybe you should leave us alone yeah?" Rio turned away from Mauricio making him angry and he stood up and grabbed for Rio's left shoulder to get his attention.

Mauricio closed the space in between them telling Rio, "You're no good for a woman like her and she needs me to help her understand that."

Rio looked at Mauricio's hand clutched on his shoulder not wanting to cause a scene but wanting to make himself clear, "Do you know who I am?"

Mauricio just looked at him gravely,"I don't give a damn who you are, stay away from Beth and Charli!"

Rio grabbed Mauricio's hand from his shoulder fast as he got up and he he bent it back causing Mauricio to swing his right fist hitting Rio in the face. Eddie jumped over the bar to break them up as restaurant guests screamed in horror and made gasping sound. 

Rio laughed making Mauricio swing again and Cisco grabbed him from behind and lead him to the back door of the restaurant. Rio said, "Elizabeth ain't gon choose no other man over me, she in love, so you bets move on before you get hurt."

Mauricio looked at him and said, "She won't have too if you're gone!"

Rio took it as a threat but he wouldn't dwell on it because he carried a gun with him at all times.

Rio wasn't chancing Beth or Charli being alone knowing that Mauricio was drunk and vengeful, so he let Maria know that he would be over in the morning to take Marcus to school and he went back to Beths.

Rio walked the perimeter of the house around 12 am before he went to the front door and rang the door bell. He rang it three times before Beth finally came to the door with a purple robe on and white slippers furious that Rio was interrupting her after she finally had got herself to sleep.

"Christopher, what the hell? You're going to wake Charli!" Rio pushed past Beth and went into the house.

"Look, I'm staying here aight?'

"No! You just can't impose on my life Chris, we aren't together anymore!"

Beth walked to cut the kitchen light on before walking over to Rio at the island, "What happened to your face?"

"Your little boyfriend came to my place tonight!"

Beth's eye brows furrowed and she said, "Oh God, what did you do?"

Rio got into Beths space, "Oh so you gon blame this on me?

"Chris I know you provoked him!"

"I provoked him? Naw, I ain't the one giving away somethin that belongs to someone else!" Rio looked Beth and up and down while scoffing.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know, so don't play dumb with me aight?"

Beth crossed her arms and scowled at Rio, "Nothing I have belongs to anyone else!"

Rio stepped closer and Beth's chest went into his,"When you sleep with him huh? Was it before or after you saw me? You and I both know what you got will make any man loose his mind!"

Beth dropped her arms and backed up, "That's none of your business! You know what? Get out of my house!"

Rio laughed, "It was after huh?"

Beths face and neck flushed affirming Rio's accusation.

Rio was jealous and he wanted Beth to feel guilty even though she had no reason too, "You think of me while giving him what's mine Elizabeth?"

Beth said, "God, I hate you," as she tried to walk around Rio to go into her room.

He grabbed her arm, "Elizabeth, what kinda game you playin huh? You want me to kill him?"

Beth looked at him smugly, "You wouldn't!"

"He threatens me again and I will."

"You haven't changed at all! Get off of me!"

Rio grabbed her tighter, "Oh you love it sweetheart, always have!"

Beth slapped Rio and when he let her arm go she walked off to her room slamming the door, while he made himself comfortable on her living room couch, not bothering to go to one of the spare rooms.

Beth stirred for half of the night for letting Rio get under her skin before falling asleep. She knew that she would have to set some clear boundaries with Rio if she was going to allow him to be in Charli's life, which in turn meant hers too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio makes demands upon Beth that could possibly lead to trouble. Beth shows Rio that she won't play entirely by his rules firsthand, but history has proven that for him that already.

The next day as Rio sat on the couch pulling on his pants and shoes he could hear Charli and Beth talking from upstairs. Beth was helping Charli get dressed so that she wouldn't further hurt her arm. She was putting on Charli's shoes when she said, "Mommy where Reeyo at?"

"He's downstairs bubba."

"Reeyo stay here mommy?"

"Yeah, he did. Come on, Let's get you some breakfast."

As they made their way downstairs Rio stood at the bottom of the steps smirking at Beth as she scowled at him, before looking at Charli, " Hey darlin."

Charli smiled as she leaped off of the third step to the last into Rio's arms forgetting all about her cast, "Hi Reeyo!"

"Bubba be careful please."

Rio hugged Charli and when she pulled back to look at her she said, "Reeyo, you slept with mommy?"

Rio bursted into laughter and Beth blushed from her head to her toes as she went into the kitchen to make Charli a quick breakfast.

Charli looked at Rio confused as he said, "Naw darlin, your ma made me sleep on the couch."

He walked into the kitchen and sat down with Charli in his lap as Beth placed a bowl with Cinnamon Toast Crunch and almond milk in front of them and gave Charli a spoon.

Rio looked at Beth as he licked his lips teasingly, "None for papi Elizabeth?"

Beth ignored him saying, "Charli we have to leave in 20 minutes, so no fooling around with your breakfast today okay?"

Charli sat in Rio's lap as she ate her breakfast and said, "Mommy, my daddy say he hungry too."

Beth looked up from her coffee mug and magazine at the kitchen island at Charli and then Rio, and Rio looked like if she touched him he would shatter into a thousand pieces from Charli calling him daddy. 

"Well, your daddy can make his own breakfast. My responsibility is to take care of you and you only."

Charli looked over her shoulder at Rio as she sat on his lap," Reeyo, my mommy said do it youself," as she hunched her shoulders. 

"S' aight darlin. I'll grab something after I take you to school."

Beth looked at him and when Rio smirked she walked over to him and said,"We need to talk, now."

Rio smirked at her again as he lifted Charli off of his lap and placed her in the chair, "I'll be right back Charli. Finish your breakfast yeah?"

"Okay daddy Reeyo."

Rio smiled as Charli ate her cereal and went to sit up on her knees in the chair.

As soon as they stepped into the living room behind the wall Beth went off, "You can't just waltz back into my life and disrupt our schedule Chris, I won't allow you to do that to her, because then she'll get her expectations up, and you'll let her down."

"Elizabeth don't start."

"Don't start what? I'm telling you the truth. I know my daughter and she'll expect you to be here morning, noon, and night and when you're not I'll have to deal with her disappointment!" Beth pointed at herself before crossing her arms over her chest.

Rio looked at Beth quizzically, "Are you talking about you or Charli?"

Beth scoffed.

Rio smirked and caught his tongue between his teeth, "Aight, so maybe we should move in together yeah? Start fresh and give this family thing another go."

"No, you and I are past that. This is about Charli or nothing at all. I'm with Mauricio."

Rio chuckled and moved in closer grabbing the back of her neck making Beth sigh, "S' that right?"

"Yeah I am Chris. Don't do this!" 

Rio continued to grab at the back of Beth's neck and she put her hands on his chest to try and push them apart, and his eyes went dark like a sharks, "Naw, you listen to me and listen clearly, She's my kid too and I'm gonna spend time with her whether you want me around or not aight? So you can just get whatever thoughts you had out of your head bout you and Romeo raisin' my kid together, cause I'm back and I ain't goin nowhere."

Beth pushed Rio in his chest causing him to put distance between them and let her neck go, "This isn't about Mauricio so stop trying to make him your problem!"

Rio stepped into Beth's space again as their argument intensified, "Oh but see I think it is, cause you fillin his head with garbage, and he came to my business threatenin' me."

"No, he wouldn't do that, he's not like you!'

"Yeah you right, he not cause I woulda put a bullet between his eyes if I wanted to keep him away from you. Making empty threats and throwing sucker punches ain't my style ma."

Beth scoffed and looked away from him as she tried to leave the living room to go and check on Charli, because their conversation was getting them nowhere. It was so much animosity, sexual tension, and resentment no matter how many times Rio had apologized Beth still held on to the past.

He grabbed her arm to pull her back to him, "Gato salvaje, ¡no he terminado de hablarte!."

Rio called her a nickname that a customer in his store had given her years ago that remained sentimental.

Beth still looked past Rio trying to make sure Charli didn't walk in on them arguing, "Christopher, don't. Don't force me to make a choice because you won't like it."

"Try me."

Beth's eyes got big and she tried to get out of Rio's grasp causing him to grab her arm tighter forcing her against the wall, "I am warnin you Elizabeth, don't play games with me aight?"

Beth said, "Look we had an agreement and you need to stick to it alright? After-school pick ups to start and maybe some weekends. Don't make this difficult or you will confuse her and I-."

Just as Beth was speaking Charli came into the room and Rio backed away from Beth leaving her backed against the wall.

She tilted her head confused about what was going on and said, "Mommy I'm finish."

Rio smiled at Charli and said, "Darlin go and grab your book bag so we can go."

"Okay."

Rio looked back at Beth and said, "Break up with him. Today."

When Charli came back dragging her book bag Rio said, "Aight lil mama, let's get you off to school yeah?"

Beth's back was still against the wall and she was digging her left hand nails into the sofa that was beside her so angry at Rio that she could barely speak.

He looked back at Beth as he grabbed Charli's book bag from her hands, "Aye, text me that address Lizabeth. Charli, tell your ma have a nice day."

Charli ran over to Beth to give her a hug and kiss, "Have a nice day mommy."

Beth bent down to hug and kiss her back, "I love you Charli Jane. I'll miss you."

Charli gave Beth another peck on the lips and saw the sadness in Beth's eyes so she said, "Don't be sad mommy I'll come back."

Beth let a tear fall from her eyes before she could catch it and Rio sucked his teeth and clinched his fist knowing that Beth had declared an unspoken war with him, " I know sweetie, you are just getting so big now and you won't be my baby anymore."

Charli looked back at Rio and said, "Reeyo, did you make my mommy sad again?"

"Charli, it's ok alright? Mommy's ok. Rio's gonna take you to school and I'll see you later."

Charli hugged Beth around her neck and started crying too while Rio just stood there dumbfounded, "No mommy, I don't wanna go with him now, he mean to you!"

Rio put the book bag down as he looked at Beth and she smirked at him. It was an awful tactic and game to play involving Charli in their mess but she wanted to show Rio just how low she could go if he tried to ruin her relationship with Mauricio or with anyone for that matter. She didn't want to use Charli as a pawn and she hated herself for it but she knew who she was dealing with, Charli didn't, and she wanted him to know she wasn't giving him control of her life anymore, those days were long gone.

Rio nodded his head in disappointment and said, "Aight, I guess I'll see you two later then."

Charli never looked back at Rio and he left feeling like he had taken 10 steps back with her and Beth.

When he got into his car he texted Beth, " That was so fucked up Elizabeth, don't ever do that again, I'm serious. I'm picking her up from school, so send me that address and you do what you gotta do."

Later that evening

Beth was home from work and Rio still hadn't arrived with Charli. It was around 7 pm and Beth had prepared a chicken, broccoli, and cheese casserole with rice for dinner that was currently in the oven. She was sitting in the living room watching television and having a drink while waiting for Rio to text her back when Mauricio called and she was happy to see that he wasn't upset with her about the incident with Rio at his house.

"Hi."

"Hey Beth, how are you? I haven't heard from you in a few days."

"I'm ok I guess and I'm sorry about Christopher."

"You don't have to apologize for him."

"I do because this is on me. I shouldn't have kept Charli away from him and now he's causing problems with us. I'm just really sorry."

"It's fine really. I don't think he's going to bother you anymore."

Beth swallowed thickly before she spoke, "Why is that?"

"I told him to stay way from you. You don't need him in your life."

"When did you see him Mauricio?"

"Last night, I went to his club. Listen it's nothing Beth."

Beth realized that Rio was telling the truth and said, "Oh my God he has my daughter and he hasn't brought her home from school or returned my texts!"

"You saw him?"

"Yes, he came over when you threatened him. Look I'm sorry but I can't see you anymore. This isn't going to work out for either of us. He isn't going to leave me alone, because I left him and even then he didn't want that, and he won't let you threaten him without doing anything. He's not who you think he is Mauricio. I'm sorry about all of this but I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

"Beth, I can protect you. Don't give him control again."

"It's more complicated than that ok? We have a kid, we had a relationship, we have history, and-"

"and you still love him."

Beth knew it was a fact not a question.

"It doesn't matter ok? Just forget about me and please don't go by his place anymore. Goodbye Mauricio."

Beth hung up the phone and texted Rio again trying not to worry, "It's past Charli's dinner time and her bedtime is at 8, when are you bringing her home?"

Five minutes passed and Rio still didn't respond.

"I broke up with him ok? Bring my daughter home now."

Rio texted her back right away that time, "Aight, we'll be there in 10."

Beth was so mad at herself for letting Rio just come back into her life making demands, but she knew that it also turned her on, and he knew it too. Mauricio was right she did still love him, and she honestly had never stopped even though she had been so angry with him for years. She wanted him to hurt like she hurt and after awhile when he left her alone and stopped trying to get her back she felt like it was over between them. From the beginning Beth's past relationship with Dean made her afraid to fully trust Rio and they both were jealous so it caused nonstop arguments, that led to nonstop mind-blowing sex. Rio was too attentive to his ex and Beth to accused him of cheating often with Daya, and anyone else who looked too comfortable with him. 

Beth could handle Rio's mild aggression (arm grabbing, neck holding, and caging her into a wall) and even when he was mean to her but she hated his silence. She usually was the first to cave during silent treatment, but only if she found her own faults in their disagreements. They both knew how to set one another off and get one another off which always made for an explosive combination.

Eight years ago

Beth was fresh out of a relationship with her ex-boyfriend Dean, so she wasn’t looking to be in another relation or even date anyone. She and Dean had been together since high school and his cheating had left a bad taste in her mouth for men. She was living in a two bedroom apartment with Annie, who was in her first year of college, and neither of them could afford to live completely alone.

Beth was a junior teller at The Bank of Detroit and she had been working there a year before she had a chance encounter with Rio. He always came in to deposit money but this was the first time she’d been his teller. He stopped in right before his shift at his only legal business at the time, a convenience and liquor store called Papi’s. He laundered money through there and sold pills.

“Hi, how may I help you today?”

She had on a purple and pink floral button up top, a pink cardigan, and khaki pant. Her hair was pulled up into a bun with her arc bangs spread across her forehead. He was dressed in an all black long sleeve T-shirt and black jeans with black Nike Air Force one tennis shoes. His eagle tattoo splayed across his neck and Beth knew that he was probably bad news but she was intrigued. 

“Hey mama, I wanna make a deposit into one of my accounts, and then maybe later you’ll let me take you out?”

Beth smiled, “Do you have a deposit slip and ID?”

Rio slid the ID and the slip into the window, “Sooo Elizabeth, about that date?”

Beth looked up from her computer screen and smiled, trying not to seem obvious about Rio having more in his bank account then she made in two years.

“How much are you depositing today Mr. Martinez?”

He slid a stack of money in a rubber band through the window, and Beth took it to put through the cash counter and $12,600 flashed on the counter screen.

She entered in the money and said, “Would you like a receipt Mr. Martinez?”

He smirked and said, “Yeah but don’t forget to write your number on there sweetheart.”

Beth printed the receipt and slid it towards Rio on the counter and when he reached for it he touched her hand cradling it in his.

Beth pulled her hand back and gave him a half smile, “I can’t do that and I’m not available, but have a nice day.”

“Aight then, you too mama.”

Rio left and went in for his evening shift still thinking about Beth. To his luck on her way home that Friday evening she stopped by his store to get a bottle of cheap wine and a bag of bugles. 

When he saw her come in he told his cousin Eddie to come off of the sales floor from stocking chips, and ring on the register. Beth was in the liquor aisle trying to pick a good wine for her evening of binge watching trash television.

“I think it’s fate me seeing you again Elizabeth.”

“Oh my God, are you following me?”

Rio started laughing, “Naw ma, you came in my store, but I’m glad you did.”

Rio looked Beth up and down and licked his lips salaciously. She had more curves than he had ever seen on a white girl in that neighborhood and her breast looked like something out of playboy magazine even though she tried to conceal them in that mom blouse.

Beth crossed her arms across her chest and Rio felt his dick twitch, “Don’t look at me like that!”

He stepped closer into her space,?“Like what mama?”

She backed up, “I don’t know, but I know it’s not nice.”

“I can’t help if I like what I see Elizabeth.”

“My name is Beth.”

“Ain’t it short for Elizabeth?”

Her voice was so sweet to him, angelic even, “Well yeah, but nobody calls me that.”

Rio smiled and tilted his head, “Now I do. So wassup ma? You gonna ditch your boyfriend and give me your number or what?”

Beth looked2 at his tattoo and took her right index finger and pointed at his neck, “Are you in a gang or something?”

“Sum like that, why you scared ma?”

Beth got defensive and crossed her arms across her chest again scoffing at Rio, “No.”

Rio bit his bottom lip and his eyes drifted to her covered cleavage, “you gotta stop doing that ma.”

“Doing what? You’re gross!” Beth started looking at the wine again and she just grabbed one and walked around Rio to go to the register. He followed behind her and went behind the secured door to the cash wrap to bag her stuff. 

Rio tapped Eddie on his shoulder, “Yo, I got it.”

“Aight,” Eddie went back to the sales floor to finish with the chips. He had on blue jeans and a black Papi’s employee t-shirt on with black chucks. Eddie had blue eyes and a thick head of curly hair that he almost never cut. Rio had him working at Papi’s to help his aunt Linda keep him out of trouble.

“You gotta ID for your alcohol Elizabeth?”

Beth huffed out a whine, “Oh come on!”

“S’ state law darlin. You don’t wanna see your man lose his business do you? How imma take care of you and the kids?”

Beth laughed then as she handed over her license, and she could admit that although Rio was crazy, he was sweet and it made her feel wanted, “I don’t even know you!”

He looked at her smile and it was beautiful to him how she blushed, and it made him wonder just how far it went.

“I’m trying to help you get to know me.”

“Fine, just write your number on the receipt so I can get home. I’m tired.”

Rio smiled and tore a piece of receipt tape to scribble his name and number down.

He bagged Beth’s stuff and threw a few candy bars in her bag along with the receipt.

“Alright, what’s my damage lover boy?”

“You good ma, just don’t forget to use that number if you ever want some company aight?”

Beth smiled as she grabbed the bag, “Thank you, bye.” She left and Rio watched her leave through the plexiglassed counter intrigued the same way she did earlier when he left her bank.

She never asked Rio’s name so he was sure that she wouldn’t call, so when she texted him Saturday randomly around 5 o’clock she was completely caught off guard. As usual Annie and her best friend Ruby had talked her into it saying that she needed to “get under someone else to get over Dean.” Little did Beth know, dating Rio would give her a love so passionate, dangerous, and intense that she’d wonder if she was ever in love with Dean.

They texted all day and Rio told her that he wanted to come by at 8 and take her on a date. He had his best friend Mick to come and help Eddie close the store so he could leave to get ready.

She wore a red sweater dress that came above her knees with three brown buttons along the neck that opened on the side and folded over, a brown cropped leather jacket, and brown ankle boots with a four inch heel. Rio coincidently had worn a brown button up shirt with dark blue jeans and a pair chocolate Timberlands. Beth didn’t even want to mention how they looked like a couple who’d been together for awhile on a date in matching outfits, although she thought about it all night.

He took Beth to his favorite restaurant Amir’s. Beth loved the food and by the time they left she was stuffed from eating some of her food and Rio’s. They walked the river walk in downtown Detroit talking and getting to know each other.

“So, who’s your boyfriend Elizabeth?”

Beth blushed again, “I’m not,I-, I’m single.”

Rio looked at her and chuckled, “So you just wanna stay like that forever, or you just wanted to get rid of me?”

Beth took her hand and moved her strawberry blond bangs out of her face, “It’s not like that. I just got out of a bad relationship and I don’t know, I guess I didn’t feel ready.”

“S’ aight ma, I understand and whatnot. Me and my sons ma ain’t together and it was rough for awhile, but we friends now.”

Beth looked shocked, “You have a kid?”

Rio laughed, “Yeah, his name is Marcus and he just turned four. I have him most of the time when I’m not working.” 

“And you and his mom are good?” Beth knew what she really wanted to know but she was afraid to ask. She had never dated a man with children before, hell she’d only ever been with Dean, and their dreams of having a family were dead.

“Yeah, she has her life and I have mine. We just co-parent for Marcus.” Rio took his phone out to show Beth a picture.

“Awwww he’s so adorable Christopher!”

Rio smiled and said, “Thanks, he gets his good looks from me, but look nobody calls me Christopher. I usually just go by Rio.”

Beth slapped him on the arm and laughed, “oh hush & now I do!”

“Aight, fair enough.” He grabbed for her hand as they continued to walk and it was so soft. They talked all night until Rio took Beth home, and planned to see each other again sometime during the week for a second date.

After a few weeks had gone by and they still continued to text and talk nearly every day if they both weren’t working, and when Rio had Marcus sometimes they did things with him. On their sixth date, Rio had agreed to accompany Beth to the local theatre to see a play named, “Blythe’s Spirit,” and she promised that if he didn’t enjoy it that they’d do something that he wanted for their next date.

“So, did you like it? It was so good! I used to go to all of the plays in high school.”

“Naw ma, it ain’t my thing, but hey anything for you.” Rio smiled at Beth as he opened the car door for her to get inside.

He asked her, “You hungry?”

She thought a second, “I could go for a burger and fries I guess.” 

“Aight cool.” 

When Rio walked around to get into his Gray BMW 5-Series and fastened his seatbelt Beth was on the phone texting someone and she was quiet. He couldn’t see who she was texting so he just started to drive towards her apartment that was 10 minutes away, not saying a word. 

When Beth finished texting she put the phone inside of her purse, and looked over at Rio who was so tense and his jaw was tight.

She reached out and touched his right leg, “Chris, what’s wrong?” 

"Nothin."

"It is, tell me."

“Who you texting Elizabeth?”

“It’s no one. Just a friend.”

“What friend?”

“Christopher it’s nothing alright?”

“It’s sumthin if you takin long to think about what you writing and you won’t tell me who it was.”

"It was Dean."

"S' that right?"

Rio just looked at her and shook his head as he squeezed the steering wheel speeding up in his car.

"You want me to hurt him? You?"

Beth laughed not realizing that Rio was very serious, "What? Don't be silly!"

Rio looked at Beth again and his facial expression was cold, "Naw, see I'm serious. You bein disrespectful Elizabeth and I don't allow that."

At this point they hadn’t had sex so Beth hadn’t even scratched the surface of Rio’s jealousy, and how possessive he could get over her, but over time she would see. It terrified her sometimes, but most of the time it turned her on and that scared her the most. Dean had never acted that way over her but Rio did and it made her feel like a trophy, his most prized possession that no one else could look at or touch. 

What did she know, she was only 22 years-old, and had come from a household that never positively validated her or Annie to make them feel special. Her father had left when she was fifteen, and her mother was a depressed drunk. She had been taking care of herself for a long time along with Annie and beyond that she had never experienced love until Rio and then Charli. Dean clearly didn't love her beyond sex and wanting to have a perfect girl to bring home to his parents.

Beth was silent for the rest of the ride home feeling a sense of guilt for still entertaining Dean. When Rio dropped her off he sat in his car making her open the door, and let herself out something he never did as a perfect gentleman.

She tried to lighten the mood again saying, “I thought we were going for food?”

“Naw, I ain't spending no more of my money or time on you. Tell homeboy to come feed you.” 

“Christopher don’t be like that. Look you wanna just come in? My sisters gone this weekend. I can just cook something.”

“Naw I’m good.”

“Chris, It’s nothing ok. He just wants to talk sometimes that’s it.”

Rio looked at Beth and his eyes were dark. She had never seen him look at her like that and she was afraid.

“Elizabeth get out of my car, now.”

“What do you want me to do huh? I was with him for years! I can’t just shut him out!”

“You know what? Do whatever the hell you want with him Elizabeth, but don’t come lookin for me when he cheats on you again, we’re done!”

“You’re an asshole Rio!”

“It don’t matter, get out.”

“Fine.”

Rio scoffed at her nerve.

Beth got out of his car and slammed the door so hard Rio thought that the glass would shatter. 

He didn’t even watch to make sure she got into her place before he sped off. 

Both of them were too stubborn to call or text each other, so after nearly a week had went by Beth finally caved because she missed him. After work on Friday she went to Papi’s around 6 pm to get a bottle of wine, and Rio was working behind the counter. He didn’t acknowledge her when she came in, but when Eddie saw her come into the aisle where he was stocking he said lowly, “Hey, whateva you did to him you need to fix it, he’s making my life a living hell.”

Beth just looked at Eddie perplexed and spoke as low as she could back, “I have done no such thing, how dare you!”

“Look lady, my cousin has feelins for you, and now he’s acting all fucked up cause a what you did, so fix it.”

Eddie looked her up and down smugly and walked to the back to get another box.

Beth snatched a bottle of wine and some Cheetos and went to the register, "Hi Chris."

Rio didn’t say anything he just rung her up and said, “ That’ll be $20.01.”

Beth put the $20 on the counter, “ I don’t have a penny and don't ignore me.”

Rio scoffed, “Well you wanna put something back?” 

Rio had on a black Papi’s shirt and black jeans with some black hi-top Jordan ones, and Beth had on a green dress with a black belt around her waist that flared at the bottom with black pumps on. Her hair was pulled up into a bun and her bangs were side swept to the right.

“Are you serious?”

“Are you? I can’t just let every customer slide. If I did that I’d be broke.”

“That’s what I am to you, a customer?”

“Yeah pretty much, you all talkin to your exes and whatnot.”

“Chris, it wasn’t like that ok!” 

“Look, I got other customers so you gonna go find a penny or what?”

Beth got so mad she snatched the wine and the Cheetos back off of the counter, and proceeded to unscrew the top of the bottle of wine. When Beth got the wine open she started to drink it as she stared at Rio daring him to come take it from her, and when he stayed behind the plexiglass counter staring at her she then opened the Cheetos and started to eat them and said, “I’ll bring your penny back when you stop being an asshole!” Rio rung up the man for the single bottle of Whiskey as Beth walked towards the front door.

The old man behind her moved toward the counter and laughed telling Rio, “Hey man, that hell cat’s gonna bring you to your knees.”

Rio smirked at the man as he bagged his alcohol, and slid it towards him as he took the mans money still watching Beth leave, “S’ that right?”

The obviously drunken man said, “Hell yeah, look at her, she’s got you by the balls already, you’re giving me my $20 bill back and it’s supposed to be $8 and change.”

Rio looked at the man and said, “Fuck.”

He cashed the man out and said, “Aye Eddie, come watch the front please.”

When Rio buzzed Eddie in the cash wrap area he ran out of the store towards the parking lot where Beth’s old red Toyota Solara was parked. She was still walking towards her car drinking the wine.

Rio walked briskly over to her and just as she went to grab the door handle he grabbed her left arm and spun her around causing her to drop the wine bottle, and its contents splashed on both of them.

“Fuck! What are you doing Christopher?”

Rio grabbed Beth’s other arm and pushed them both against her car and caged her in, “Naw, what are you doing Elizabeth? You owe me a penny!”

“Get off of me!” 

Rio closed the distance between them and said,” Give me my penny and then I’ll let you go!”

"Fine!"

“Give it to me then Elizabeth.”

Rio backed up and Beth dug into her purse for loose change. When she pulled out a nickel she threw it at Rio’s face yelling, “Here, take it scrooge,” and he lost it. He picked her up causing her to also drop the Cheetos, and carried her across his right shoulder back into the store with him. Beth tried to hold her skirt down because the bottom of her ass was showing.

Rio walked through the store still carrying her, "Rio put me down. I'll leave ok?"

He told Eddie, “lock up for an hour and take a break yeah?”

“Put me down Christopher!”

"No, this what you wanted so we gonna do this."

When he got to the back room in his office and locked the door he put Beth down and blocked the door so she went to sit on the big brown couch across from his mahogany desk near the window. She had her arms crossed as she looked at him annoyed.

Rio walked over and stood over top of her, “Why you comin in my place disrespectin me huh? You fucked up not me Elizabeth!”

She said, “It was a mistake ok? I didn’t talk to him again! You are making this more than what it is! ”

“Why were you talkin to him at all? You not happy with me or somethin? I give you whatever you want, take you out, go to your boring plays and whatnot, and spend time with you.”

Beth stood up and through her arms up, “I don’t know. He kept apologizing and I didn’t know what to say! I didn’t know if we were serious.”

“You think me spending all of my free time and money on you, letting you into my life, my space, and letting you meet my kid ain’t serious?”

"Friends hang out too."

Rio sucked his teeth, “You just a little girl Elizabeth, go home. I’m not playin these games with you.”

Beth stepped into Rio’s space, “No, and I'm not a little girl!”

“No?”

“Whatchu want Elizabeth huh? Cause I ain’t sharing you. If you mine, you can’t entertain no one else, cause I’ll hurt them to keep em away from you.”

What Rio said must have ignited a dangerous flame inside of Beth, because before he knew it she was holding his face between her two hands and she was kissing him intensely. He kissed her back as he grabbed her ass with both hands pulling her slightly off of the ground. 

Beth sucked and bit on Rio’s lips and after what felt like forever he pulled her back from him, “take off your clothes.”

He watched Beth as she pulled off her dress until all she was wearing was a black and pink lace bra and thong panty. 

Rio watched her as he was now seated on his sofa rubbing his cock through his pants, “Take it all off I wanna see you.” 

When Beth was completely naked she tried to walk over to Rio and join him on the couch and he said, “You move when I tell you too, yeah.”

Beth said, “Why?”

Rio started to take off his pants and underwear as Beth just watched him from the middle of the floor, “ Cause I said so and don’t talk either. You been a bad girl to Papi.” 

Rio started to stroke his girthy curved cock while seated again on the sofa, and Beth watched unable to move or talk. She was unsure of what Rio was doing, but she knew she had never experienced anything like it, and she was so turned on from the anticipation and Rio's dominance. Again, something she would find out extended beyond their sexual encounters.

Beth tried to touch herself as she watched pre-cum form on the head of Rio’s cock.

“Don’t, Elizabeth.” 

She whined.

“You want papi’s cock yeah?”

Beth just looked at him as both of her arms and hands laid at her side. Her nails dug into her curvy thighs. Her large veiny breast sat up and her pink nipples were taut, wanting to be touched, licked, and bit the way she liked.

“You can talk, tell me.”

Beth bit her bottom lip and said, “Yeah.”

“Yeah what?”

“I want your cock.”

“You want who’s cock? Say it.”

“I want Papi’s cock.”

“Where you want it?”

Beth’s body was on fire and she could’ve worn she’d had a small orgasm during Rio’s inquisition, “Right here.” She took her hand and placed it over her pussy.

“I want you to say it, talk nasty to Papi, I like that.”

“I want papi’s cock in my pussy.”

“Fuck Elizabeth.” Rio continued to stroke himself.

“You mine? Cause you can’t have Papi’s cock if you wanna share my pussy.”

Beth felt like she was nearly out of breath, the anticipation making her feel faint, “Yeah.”

“Yeah what?”

“I belong to Papi.”

“You gonna be a good girl?”

“Yes, I’m going to be good.”

“Aight, come here beautiful.”

Beth walked over to Rio holding her thighs together feeling embarrassed that another orgasm was approaching.

When she got close enough Rio grabbed out for her arm, and pulled her on top of him. She straddled his lap as he kissed and sucked on her breast. Her head went back as she moaned and moaned his name. Rio gently lowered Beth down on his cock and she dug her nails into his shoulders as she relaxed her pelvic muscles to take all of him. 

"ooh Chris, It's too big, I can't."

“Fuck Elizabeth, you so tight ma.”

Beth latched her mouth on Rio’s neck sucking the left wing of his eagle as she whined her hips and bounced on his cock, and he held her arms behind her back. 

“Papi, I wanna touch you.”

“Soon, yeah.”

He pulled her off of his neck by her arms and she looked at him completely fucked out, tears in her eyes, lips swollen and red, cheeks rosey, and her bun had fallen into a long ponytail. Rio went straight for her right nipple and started sucking and biting it before moving to the left and giving it the same treatment. 

"Fuck I love your tits ma."

“Oooohhh oohhh shit, I wanna cum, I wanna cum.”

“You wanna cum babe?”

“Yes Papi, I wanna cum.”

“You can cum darlin.”

“Oh, Oh, Oh, fuck ,fuck, Chris!”

Rio let Beth’s arms go and she quickly wrapped them around his shoulders and his neck pulling him closer to her as she whispered, “ Please forgive me, I won’t talk to him again.”

Rio pulled himself up with Beth in his lap as he held her legs up and said, “I already did darlin.”

Rio went to the wall by the window and pressed Beth’s back up against it as he fucked her forcefully causing her to come again as he held her legs up by the back of her knees with his forearms.

Rio looked into Beth's eyes and said, “Can’t no body fuck you like Papi, you mine now.”

Beth moaned out, "I'm yours."

Beth’s arms wrapped her arms around Rio’s neck tight as he kissed her and fucked her senseless. 

She moaned and moaned, “Oooohhh yes yes yes fuck me.”

Rio let Beth down after her fourth orgasm, and she could barely stand, “Turn around ma.”

Beth turned around with Rio’s help and he pressed her up against the wall as he held her by the back of her neck with his right hand, and used his left to tease her clit from the front as he pushed her ass out toward him. He rammed his cock inside of her so fast and started pounding her from the back. Beth tried to grab at anything to keep her bearings but the walls were flat and she was too far from the curtains.

“I wanna cum in you. You gon let me mark my territory?”

Beth was on the pill so she went for it,” Yes Papi.”

That was all Rio needed to hear before he came inside of Beth holding both of her hips so tight probably causing bruises and indentations in her skin. When he was done he pulled out and then ate her pussy from the back causing her to scream loudly as she writhed on his face.

Beth reached back to touch Rio's head, “Oh Fuck Christopher! It's too much, it's too much.”

He mumbled, "You can take it, cum for me Elizabeth."

Beth came again and Rio stood up and spun her around so that her back was to the wall. He kissed her and she tasted both of their juices on her lips and mouth as they looked into each others eyes, and Rio wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in closer to him.

"Now wild cat, you gonna let me get back to work?"

She smiled devilishly, "I guess so."

He patted her on the ass, "Get dressed yeah. When I get off tonight you can come stay with me at my place."

Beth batted her eyes and smiled at Rio saying, "Ok papi." He kissed her again on the lips, "Be good Elizabeth." Rio let Beth get another bag of Cheetos and bottle of wine and she went home to wait for his shift to end. She ended up staying at his place all weekend being domestic and he didn't want her to leave when Sunday night came.

Their relationship had its share of ups and downs over the course of the two years they were together but despite it all they took care of each other and they were in love. Presently Day As Beth sat on the couch she wondered what it would be like if she and Rio tried having a relationship again now that Charli was in the picture and Rio had sole custody of Marcus without Daya. She was still day dreaming when Rio rang the door bell to bring Charli home. When she opened the door Rio was holding a sleeping Charli who had a baby doll in her arms and an oversized baseball cap on her head.

"It's past her bedtime you know!"

Beth tried to take Charli out of Rio's arms and he pulled back and then walked around her to come into the house, "I got her and s' aight, she can break curfew one night to be with her dad."

Rio walked up stairs to Charli's room and Beth shut the front door and locked it to follow behind him.

She watched from the door as Rio got her out of her clothes and into her pajamas. He kissed her forehead and put her under the blanket before he got up to leave.

Beth whispered, "You have to turn on her night light."

"Huh?"

"The night light, it's by her bed."

Rio looked between her bed and night stand and it was a little pink horse in the outlet so he clicked it to cut it on.

When he left out of the room Beth said, "Sometimes she comes and gets into bed with me and if it's too dark she cries."

Rio looked at Beth up in down in her pink plaid pajamas, "Aight."

"Don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?"

Beth ignored him and turned to go back downstairs. Rio grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall caging her in making a chill go down her spine as she thought about how many walls he had fucked her up against in the heat of their passion years ago. He took both of her arms and held them up by her wrist with one of his left hand.

Rio saw Beth's mask slip and he leaned in on her right side to whisper, "You still go wild for that huh? You want me to fuck you Elizabeth?"

She didn't say anything, just looked at him as he took his right hand and put it down the front of her pajama pants to touch her clit and she let him, "Fuck you wet ma."

He looked into her eyes, "Come on say it. I know you want me as much as I want you."

Beth bit her bottom lip to conceal a moan and looked away from Rio as he slipped a finger into her pussy while working her clit.

"If you want me to stop just say it ma, but I ain't gonna fuck you unless you tell me yeah, so just say it so both of us can get this over with."

Beth looked back at Rio and whispered, "Just do it you fucking asshole."

Rio smiled as he pulled his hands out her of pants and lifted Beth up by her waist so that she could wrap her legs around his waist, "You drive me crazy when you talk like that ma."

"I know."

Rio kissed her and said a barely audible, "I never stopped lovin you," as he carried her into her room using his foot to close the door. He had left Marcus at Maria's house just in case he left Beth's house too late dropping off Charli.

Beth whispered to Rio, "I know."

That night Rio made love to Beth like he was making up for lost time. Neither of them knew what would come of what they did by morning, but they both knew that in that moment they wanted each other, and nothing from the past mattered. Mauricio stirred all night and he had made up his mind that he wouldn't just let Beth break up with him without talking to her face to face, so he decided that he would stop by the next morning with coffee and pastries. Mayhem will ensue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some flashbacks, a time jump, some angst, some toxicity, and maybe some happiness too!
> 
> After the morning after,  
> after the night before,  
> when all of the fun is over,  
> would you not want me no more?~Frankie Beverly & Maze
> 
> Time should have taught me the lesson  
> We're looking for a sign but instead I got a message  
> I take all my pride every time we are undressing  
> Draw the the, I'm not the line  
> ~Emily Warren & The Chainsmokers
> 
> If you love music, like really love music you listen to all genres. These song resonated with me writing this chapter. Is there any love like Brio love?

Year one

It was a Friday night in the beginning of summer and Beth was getting ready to go out with Ruby and Annie at a local lounge. Rio is at work for the evening and he is closing Papi’s with Mick. Beth and Rio had been together now for one year and six months, and despite a few ups and downs with his sons mom Daya, they were getting along well. Daya would do things like stick Marcus on Rio when she knew he had plans with Beth, ignore Beth and tell Marcus to ignore her, and pop up at his house randomly with Marcus causing trouble.

Beth just wanted to unwind and relax with her girls for a night of drinks, and then go back to Rio’s place later to spend the weekend with him. He had hired an old friend to work on Saturday and Sunday nights to close the convenience store now that he Beth were solid and spending more time together.

Beth had went shopping for new clothes with Rio a few weeks ago, and she was excited to wear one of her new dresses. She wore an off the shoulder pink and white floral dress that buttoned down the front and showed the top of her cleavage, pink peep toe pumps, and had on a light colored denim jacket, silver jewelry, and had her hair curled hanging down. 

She had trimmed her hair down to her shoulders despite Rio’s insistence that she didn’t three weeks ago. She had just turned twenty-three in May, so she wanted a new look to match her new year.

It was around 7 pm when they arrived to the bar and it was already crowded, but Ruby managed to snag a table at the back right near the dance floor. 

The girls sat at the table people drinking shots of bourbon and margaritas, eating buffalo wings, fries, fried pickles, and nachos while people watching and catching up on current events in their lives.

Around 9:30 pm a guy came up to their table and asked Beth to dance, and she declined stating that she had a boyfriend. The guy was nice looking white, brown hair, brown eyes, medium build, nice teeth, and was dressed in a button down plaid blue shirt, denim jeans, and brown loafers, but he wasn’t her type. He’d left the table hopeful that he would get a dance out of Beth before the night was through and he told her just as much. 

Around 10:15 pm Beth wanted to dance so she made her way out to the floor, and just danced by herself smiling back at Ruby who was clearly past her bedtime, and Annie who was on Instagram stalking Greggs page to see what he was up to for the weekend.

The guy who had asked for a dance earlier had slipped in behind a very tipsy Beth and started to dance with her. Annie thought the whole scene was hilarious because Beth just looked back at the girls laughing and yelled, “What the hell,” and through up her arms as she danced with the guy. Annie thought it was so hilarious because the guy had no rhythm, and Beth was obviously dancing circles around him.

Beth started getting hot so she took off her jacket, and was holding it in her hand as she continued to dance with the guy who now had both his hands wrapped around her waist. Annie was now in tears from laughing, and had went live on Instagram recording the whole thing. 

The guy was still holding onto Beth’s waist, and he had pulled her in closer to him momentarily to talk. The music was so loud she barely could hear him, so she pulled back and continued to dance. About five more minutes passed and she excused herself to go back to the table to drink some water. 

When she got back Ruby was calling it a night and Annie was still chatting with her online friends on the live recording. Beth was standing at the table with her back turned when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned around and it was the guy coming to talk to her again.

Beth smiled, “Hey I’m sorry. I really do have a boyfriend, but thanks for the dance.”

Beth turned back around before the guy could respond and he grabbed her arm again to get her attention.

The guy smiled and he wasn’t giving up,” I mean we could still be friends right? Here take my number just in case.”

“Please let go of me. My boyfriend really wouldn’t like it.”

“He’s not here though baby.”

Beth turned her back away from the guy again grabbing her purse from the chair while saying, “Are you both ready to go? We can share a Lyft, and I’ll get Chris to pick me up from the apartment.” The guy grabbed Beth’s arm again and before he could pull out his phone to take Beth’s number Rio had tapped the guy on his shoulder. 

The guy turned around to see Rio dressed in a black bomber, black t-shirt and jeans, and black chucks with a gray beanie on his head. Cisco had waited at the front in his car.

“Hey, I think she’s taken buddy.”

“Man relax. We’re just talking. She’s a great dancer.”

“Yeah, and I’m tellin you she ain’t talkin to you anymore so....” Rio used a hand gesture to tell the guy to move along.

Beth started to panic remembering Rio’s words when they first started dating.

If you mine, you can’t entertain no one else, cause I’ll hurt them.

Beth yelled across the guy to Rio, “Chris it’s ok, we were just leaving, right girls?”

Annie went to get up speaking at the same time as Ruby, “Yeah, you were just saying we could take a lyft!”

“Yup, I’m ready!”

The guy got into Rio's space and said, “Dude chill, I don’t see a ring on her finger.”

The guy then turned around with his back now towards Rio again trying to talk to Beth, and Rio took his gun from his waistband, and hit the man in his head and he fell to the ground and passed out. Blood splatters was on the floor and his shirt. It happened so fast that no one saw what had transpired except the girls and a table of partygoers nearby.

“Shit Chris!”

“Holy fuck man!”

“Oh my God!”

Rio looked at Ruby and Annie saying, "Ladies", and nodded his head before grabbing Beth by the back of the neck and taking her out of the bar. 

Annie and Ruby sat at the table shocked at what they’d just saw and hoped that Beth would be ok, because she was always so secretive about her relationship with Rio, which was very different from how she was with Dean.

“Chris let me go. I told him I had a boyfriend and he wouldn’t leave our table.”

Rio continued to hold Beth by her neck as he walked beside her to the exit,“Elizabeth you danced with him and you know better! You think any man is gonna leave you alone if they think they gotta chance? I’ve told you this, and you still came out tonight and disobeyed me.”

Rio nodded to Cisco who was standing outside of his car when they got outside and said, “Yo, take her best friend and sister home for me please. She goin wit me.”

Cisco got his keys out of the car and went into the bar to look for Ruby and Annie, “Aight.”

They continued to walk towards Rio’s car and Beth said, “No I’m not let me go.”

“Elizabeth, no empeores las cosas por ti mismo.”

“I don’t want to go with you if you won’t calm down Christopher! You’re upset, and I don’t want to fight with you, not tonight.”

Beth broke free from Rio’s grasp and tried to walk back to the bar, and he grabbed her again by her left arm. 

“¡Sí es usted! Vuelve aquí. ¿A dónde crees que vas? Elizabeth, no me des la espalda, ¡maldita sea!?”

Beth was drunk and she almost lost her footing causing Rio to grab both of her arms to stop her fall. He pushed her up against the side of the building where his BMW was parked. Rio was speaking in full out Spanish now rapidly, and Beth wanted to get away from so they could both calm down.

"Chris, just calm down please.

“Mataré a cualquiera que te falte el respeto o trate de alejarte de mí! Entiendes eso?”

Rio was shaking Beth and she felt sick, “Chris you’re scaring me. It was just nothing, just a dance, I swear!”

Rio pointed at Beth with his right index finger and yelled, “No fue nada, ¿eh? ¿Crees que es un maldito juego? ¡Casi maté a un hombre allá atrás! Conoces las reglas Lizabeth, ellas no!”

Beth looked at Rio and started yelling at him through her sobs, “I know your rules ok so don’t yell at me! He was probably drunk! You didn’t have to hit him, we were leaving!”

She could only understand some of what he was saying because he was speaking so fast and she felt like she had to vomit and her head was spinning.

“No, lo hice. Porque después de que le dije que te dejara en paz seguía tocándote, y él o ningún otro hombre puede hacer eso, tú eres mía!”

“ It’s not my fault Christopher!”

Rio looked Beth up and down disapprovingly, and ran his right index finger across the top of the dress where her milky mounds were exposed, “You come outside dressed like this, lettin men touch you, and fawn over you, but I’m over reacting huh?”

“How am I dressed? You like this dress Chris! You bought it for me!”

“Yeah, I bought it so you can wear it for me! Not to be shakin your ass with strangers in a bar with your tetas out like a whore!”

Beth hauled off and slapped Rio so hard he tasted blood in his mouth, "Don't you ever talk to me like that!". He leaned into her and put his hands around her abdomen firmly pressing her further into the wall and said, “Elizabeth, eres mía. Ahora y siempre, ¡así que no lo olvides de nuevo! Eres mi amor, mi todo, y no permitiré que nadie más te tenga de la manera que solo es para mí, tu amor.”

Rio was mad. Whenever he was angry about something, or if he was balls deep inside of Beth he spoke Spanish. They weren’t making love so she knew he was at his limit. Beth could see it in his eyes and she was terrified as she looked at him.

Beth looked at Rio and whispered, “Okay Chris, okay,” as tears formed in her eyes from his hands pressing into abdomen her probably causing bruises. He didn’t ease up so Beth grabbed his face and started digging her nails into his neck causing him to let go.

“Shit Elizabeth, why you do that huh?”

She gasped when he let go and started crying as she slid down the wall, "You were hurting me!"

Rio rubbed his neck and looked at his hand and saw blood, “Get up now, we’re goin home.”

She sobbed,” No! I’m not going anywhere with you!”

"Elizabeth, por favor no me desafíes, no esta noche."

Beth looked up at him before burying her head in her knees as she sat up in fetal position. It was chilly and the air was going up her dress and she was shivering as her jacket laid next to her on the ground. 

Beth mumbled into her knees, “I’m your girlfriend, not your kid! I'm tired of your rules. I can't do this anymore."

Rio bent down and grabbed Beth up by her arms to hear what she said.

"What you say huh?"

"Just leave me alone Chris. I can get home on my own!”

"Tell me what you said and I'll let you go!"

“I don’t want to be with you anymore, okay!”

Rio started pulling her towards his car and she yelled, “Let me go, let me go, you asshole!”

“Who you gonna be with then?”

Beth sobbed as she writhed back and forth trying to break free from him, “No one, no one, please stop it!”

“Oh aight.”

Rio grabbed Beth by her waist at his attempt to hold her close and pressed into where he had grabbed her earlier causing her to yelp, "OooW, please Chris!"

He didn't even realize he really had hurt by holding her too tight and he whispered, “Calm down yeah? You brought this on yourself aight? Get in the fuckin car Elizabeth. I’m not gon ask again.You drunk and I can't leave you out here alone.”

A tall black man dressed in a gray sweat jacket and jeans walked toward them leaving the bar and he stopped when he saw them touseling, “Hey mam, is there a problem here?”

Rio spoke first, “Naw, she’s good. She just had a little too much, ya know?”

“I think I wanna hear her say it buddy.”

Rio spoke again annoyed because Beth was clawing at his hands with her nails, “I said she aight, right Elizabeth? Tell this guy you’re with your man and you good.”

Beth didn’t say anything so Rio turned back to look at her brows raised.

Not wanting to cause anymore trouble Beth sniffled as she said, “I’m fine. I know him.”

He had to physically put Beth into the car because she kept pulling away. Cisco was gone and he damn sure wasn't sending her in an uber drunk.

When they got into the car they rode in silence until Beth spoke again lowly, “Chris I want to go home, to my own place.”

Rio’s neck burned from the scratches and Beth’s abdomen was a little sore.

“El hogar para ti es donde sea que estemos juntos mi amor".

Beth looked at him and was livid. Rio could be aggressive but he had never gone that far before it was like she was meeting someone else inside of the man she loved for the first time, and she hated him. It truly scared her of what else he was capable of if his limits were pushed when it came to their relationship, to her, to losing her to someone else. 

Beth loved Christopher, not Rio, but Rio is who she had a glimpse of tonight, and she didn’t like it at all. Christopher was patient, kind, romantic, sensitive, loving, and took care of her no matter what. Rio was violent, arrogant, lose tempered, and full of rage. 

Beth didn’t realize then that she loved both of parts of Rio, just not when the anger was directed towards her during arguments. Being with Christopher was dangerous, spontaneous, and euphoric even. He made her feel alive, loved, secure, and worthy, but tonight he had gone too far, and Beth realized she hadn’t even scratched the surface of a man she’d been with for over a year. He would kill for her and about her and she knew it.

Rio had saw Annie’s live stream and he called Cisco to go with him to get her and the girls and take them home. Eddie went in last minute to help Mick close up the store.

Cisco ended up taking Ruby and Annie home for Rio.

They both texted her on their group chat as they rode home.

“Beth wtf are you ok?”

“Yeah Beth, homie just totes around guns l for fun?”

“Btw his brother is giving us a ride.”

“Call us Beth and let us know you’re ok.”

Beth didn’t even remember to check her phone to make sure they had gotten home as usual, she was so mad she had forgotten.

When Rio pulled up to his place and was using the key card to open up the garage through the window Beth jumped out of the car and started running down the street. She had taken off her heels in the car and ran barefoot leaving her purse and jacket.

Rio jumped out of the car not even shutting the door or taking the keys, and went after her running a two blocks before he caught up to her, because she was just running not even thinking about where she was going.

“What the hell are you doin Elizabeth, huh?”

Her voice was shaking because she was trying to catch her breath, “You’re scaring me Chris, I want to go to my own apartment tonight.”

She was breathing hard as her chest heaved and she was slightly still intoxicated as she looked at an angry Rio.

“No, cause me and you need to talk.”

Beth kept walking backwards away from Rio, “Are you going to hit me?”

“Why would you say that? I would never hit you!”

"The way you grabbed me. My arms and my stomach hurt."

“You hit me!”

“You called me a whore!”

Rio started walking towards Beth again and she backed up, “Elizabeth I didn’t call you a whore. You have no idea of how much I love and want to protect you. I think you wanna see me in jail for killing someone over you.” 

Beth shook her head as tears started to come again, “That’s not true, I could never want that!”

“Don’t you dare cry Elizabeth, you let him touch you! You know what comes next! You saw him disrespect me and still try to talk to you in my face!

“Chris, it was just a dance, that’s it!”

“I fuckin saw you and then he wouldn’t leave you alone after the fact!” Rio pulled out his phone and went into his pictures to play the video that he screen recorded from Annie’s Instagram live and handed it to Beth. She watched the video and saw herself smiling as the guy whispered to her and held her closely by the waist.

“What was he sayin to you huh?”

“I don’t know!”

“Now you lyin to me? I look stupid to you?”

“I didn’t hear him, it was too loud! I swear I didn’t. It was nothing Chris!” 

Rio reached for her and she backed away, “Elizabeth c’mon lets go. We can talk in the house.”

Beth’s face and nose was red from crying, “No Chris, you hurt me, I don’t want to go with you!”

Rio looked at Beth and then looked at her arms and it was red and he could faintly see his hand prints under the street light.

He stepped closer to Beth and she backed away from him again.

“No, don’t!”

“I didn’t mean it Elizabeth, please come with me ok? I’m not gonna do that ever again! I promise.”

“That’s what all abusers say isn’t it?”

“Abuser? I’d never lay a hand on you! I love you too much.”

Beth was sniffling as she crossed her arms and rubbed them to try and keep warm.

“I’m insecure aight! Is that what you wanna hear? I don’t want you to leave me cause I’m not good enough for you, cause I know you too good for me, and I fucked up but I'm tryin.” 

He had never felt this way about anyone. He and Dayanara grew up together and hooked up frequently from the ages of 19-21, and tried dating after she was pregnant with Marcus but it just didn’t work. They didn’t have anything in common and Rio knew he didn’t want to marry her or be with her long term.She was money hungry, sneaky, and didn’t want to work or do anything with herself other than get knocked up by him as often as she could. Once he realized that he broke up with her and decided to just co-parent. That helped her to finally get a job but she still caused trouble whenever she could, especially with Beth.

Rio started to take his jacket off to give to Beth, “Babe, I apologize for hurting you aight? Please come home with me. I’ll sleep on the couch. I can’t leave you outside like this. Your shoes and stuff are in the car and I left the keys in the ignition.”

Beth looked at Rio for a few minutes and then she took his jacket and put it on, and started to walk back towards his loft and he followed her three steps before got in front of her and kneeled down so that she could climb onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck tight as he carried her all the way back to his car.

When they got to Rio’s loft Beth went into the bathroom and ran water for a bath. She looked at herself in the mirror and mascara was all over her face and her hair was a mess. She stripped off all of her clothes and she had bruises on her arms and on the sides of her abdomen where Rio had held her so she couldn't get away from him. She hated what she saw and she immediately went to soak in the tub to try to calm herself down from the awful night they had. Beth told herself that tomorrow she would talk to Rio, because she couldn't stay with him if he continued to fly into a jealous rage causing him to harm her or anyone else. 

Rio made a makeshift bed on the sofa after sitting out one of Beth's nightgown's for on his bed from the dresser drawer where she kept her clothes. When Beth finished bathing she came out in a pink towel and Rio was sitting on the couch in a pair of black sweat pants with no shirt and drinking a double shot of vodka while holding a warm wash cloth to his neck. It was 1:30 am and he was tired from working all day Friday but he was afraid that if he went to bed before her she would leave and he would never see her again.

Beth went into the dimly lit room and saw the night gown on her side of the bed along with a glass of water, and she sat at the edge of her side of the bed and started crying. A gesture of love so simple made her so emotional and she knew it was also partly due to mixing alcohol at the club. Rio always took care of her no matter what and she was ready to throw away all they had because they had one bad night. One bad argument and fight.

"Hey."

Beth wiped her face before she looked up at Rio sniffling, "Hi."

He came to sit beside her on the bed, "I'm sorry about last night."

"Okay."

"If you gon leave me just tell me now Elizabeth. S' gon break my heart but I can't stop you and I don't want you to be afraid of me." Rio buried his face in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees.

Beth looked at him, "You scared me tonight and I didn't know how to calm you down."

Rio looked back at Beth, "With you, I loose control. I never felt like this in my life bout no other woman."

"Chris we just danced that's it."

Rio went to speak and then caught himself, "I don't want-."

"What is it, say it?"

"You are with me and I don't want no other man to hold you, make you laugh, make you smile, or feel your touch. I can't be there all the time to protect you when they loose control and that's what I been tryin to tell you. Some men, like tonight can't understand the word no and if they hurt you I will kill them."

Beth knew Rio was jealous but after listening to him and remembering how the guy wouldn't take no for an answer she wondered what would have happened if he didn't show up.

"I shouldn't have danced with him. I'm sorry. I just need you to trust me Chris."

Rio looked at Beth and he took her left hand up to his mouth and kissed it, "I do trust you, its other men I don't trust."

"Okay."

Beth got up to put on the night gown and when she laid her towel on the bed Rio saw his hand prints on her abdomen. The room was dim because the only light that was on came from the closet, and the door was half cracked open.

"C'mere."

Beth walked over and stood in front of Rio and he pulled her in between his legs as he wrapped his arms around The middle of her naked body, " I'll never do that again. I promise Elizabeth. I never want to hurt you."

Beth put her hands in Rio's head and rubbed through his short hair. He started to kiss along her stomach and sides where the bruises were as he took his right hand to the back of Beths ass cheek and grabbed it tight before he slid it in between her legs and started to rub her clit.

She began to moan and her upper body leaned against his head and her large breasts went between his head so he began to kiss and suck her left nipple.

"Boobear, bed."

"Uhmm hmm."

Rio let Beth go so that she could climb onto the bed. Beth laid flat on the bed caressing her own nipples as she looked at Rio as he took his pants off. When he finished he climbed onto the bed, "Turn around."

Beth laid flat on her stomach as Rio started to suck and bite gently on her pussy lips before licking Beth’s clit from the back. Rio had to put pressure on her legs because she started to scoot away from him, “Come back here mama.”

Beth panted and moaned as Rio continued to lick her from her clit to her ass. He loved to look at her when they made love but whenever he took Beth from the back her orgasms were more intense and he usually could put her to sleep with one round. She was insatiable sometimes and after a long day of work and sometimes having Marcus he was worn thin. She reached back to touch him with both of her hands as she came and Rio lifted up to kiss her in the mouth while she continued to lay flat, and positioned himself slightly at the bottom arch of her ass cheek. He teased her vaginal canal with the head of his cock working it in and out as both of his legs cradled hers on each side of her body.

Rio's cock felt twice as big when he took Beth from behind and not being able to touch him or move turned her on even more. The bedroom was one of the only places where Beth was completely submissive to Rio, because she knew he wouldn't push her past her limits, and he always got her off showing her things she'd never thought she would like, or that her body could do.

He took Beth's arms and held them at the nape of her back by the wrists, "Elizabeth."

Beth's breathing was heavy as she anticipated his next move, "I'm ok."

Rio thrusted into her and Beth bucked and let out a loud moan yelling, "Ooooh."

Rio continued to hold her arms with his right hand as his left held slightly to her waist, "You like that huh?"

"Yesss, oh fuck Christopher, fuck."

"Talk nasty to me bae."

Beth moaned out, "I can't, I can't, it's too much."

He knew.

Rio let Beth's arms free and he laid down on top of her as he intertwined their arms above her head and he made love to her thrusting in and out of her slowly as he kissed her face and lips.

"Joder, que mojado bae."

Beth could barely speak and let out a cry-moan.

"Este coño mío Elizabeth?"

"Yes, only yours."

"Yes, Chris, Yes, oh fuck!"

"Quiero que algún día seas mi esposa y tengas mis bebés. Joder, te amo."

"I love you too boobe-Ohhh I wanna cum, I wanna cum."

Rio lifted himself slightly on his forearms as he started to thrust into Beth hard and fast, "We gonna cum together yeah? Cum on my cock Elizabeth."

She cried out as his cum spilled into her making her feel warm inside. Rio pulled out of her slowly and wrapped his body around her now limp body and they both drifted off to sleep.

Eight months after this night Beth became pregnant with Charli. She had been stressed at work for weeks and working late hours causing her to forgo taking and refilling her birth control prescription for a week. She and Rio never used condoms and although she was young she was sure that she wanted to be a mom. She was excited to tell him the news but then they had broken up and she made the choice to raise Charli alone when she was born October 11th of the following year.

Present day

Beth woke up to Rio naked and still in her bed sound asleep and a confused Charli was standing in her doorway with her pony pajamas on and her bunny. Beth covered Rio up completely and then looked at her alarm on the nightstand 7:10 am.

She put on her mommy voice trying to ignore the obvious hoping Charli would too, "Good morning Bubba."

Charli stepped closer into the room, "Mommy, who's the man?"

"What man?"

Charli started laughing, "The man in your bed silly!"

Beth smiled, "Oh."

Charli came closer to Beth and put her hand on her cheek, "Mommy, you're happy today."

Beth took Charli's hand and kissed it, "I am. How can I be sad when I have you?"

Rio yawned as he turned over, "You got me too."

Charli squealed, "It's Reeyo!"

Charli tried to climb into Beth's bed and she stopped her, "Bubba go and pick out your clothes for school ok and I'll be in to help you get a bath."

"But Mommyyy!"

"Hey, listen to your ma darlin. I'll take you out for something special when you get outta school later on aight?"

"Reeyo, I wanna pony ok?"

Beth started laughing, "See, you can't tell her that! She won't let you forget anything!"

"I wonder where she get that from?"

Beth stopped laughing and looked at Rio.

Charli stood by the bed watching them and Beth spoke to her again without looking, "Charli Jane Martinez what are you supposed to be doing?"

She whined and stomped out of Beth's room, "Okay mommy!"

"Hey, no whining young lady. This is our routine every morning."

Charli left shutting the door back and Beth said, " This is what I didn't want to happen. She is misbehaving already!"

Rio moved over closer to Beth, "You didn't seem to mind when I made you cum twice before you passed out last night. It's been awhile huh?"

"Oh shut up! I am being serious!"

Rio kissed Beth on the lips and she mumbled," Not while she's awake. Stop Chris."

Rio laid back down in the bed and got under the covers in between Beth's legs and started to suck her clit. He mumbled, "Just a taste to help me have a good day yeah?"

He made Beth come hard and fast and she had to cover her mouth with both of her hands so that Charli wouldn't come back into her room.

When they finished Beth got up and put on her silk pink floral robe to go and help Charli while Rio got dressed. When she finished she took Charli downstairs so that she could have breakfast and waited with her until Rio came down.

"Mommy, did my daddy made you happy again?"

"Charli, don't talk with food in your mouth."

Charli chewed her bagel with strawberry jelly and swallowed before saying, " Mommy."

Beth honestly didn't know how to answer Charli's question so she said,"Your daddy and I had a talk and we are going to try being friends.'

"Okay, but mommy Reeyo's gonna buy me a pony today."

"Charli, horses have to live where they have space honey. Our backyard is too small."

Charli whined, "But mommy him gonna buy it for me!"

They both heard Rio before they saw him, "I'll take you to ride a horse yeah? Your ma's right neither of us have the space to keep a horse."

Charli said, "Okay," as she rested her left arm on the table and one hand in her long hair as she continued to eat the last of her breakfast.

Rio came downstairs and he kissed Charli on the head before going to stand behind Beth at the kitchen island to steal a piece of her bagel. She was completely naked under her robe and he pressed his hardening groin against her ass and whispered in her ear, "I'll see you later yeah?"

She said, "Yeah, sure."

He kissed Beth on the head too and said, "Aight darlin, you ready for school?"

"Reeyo, please don't hurt my mommy feelings again ok?"

Rio looked at Beth and she through her hands up and went to give Charli a hug, "I am going to get ready for work. Charli have a great day at school. Mommy will be fine ok?"

"Okay mommy."

"Te amo, me amor."

"Te amo."

"Hey, you'll lock up?"

"Yeah, and I'm taking her and Marcus out for dinner after school if you wanna come."

Beth looked back as she ascended the steps, "I'll let you guys have your time."

Rio was disappointed, "Aight then."

He went to open the front door and Mauricio was there holding coffee for Beth and a box of breakfast pastries. He had on a casual plaid blue and tan blazer, a blue button up, dark blue jeans, and tan suede shoes.

"Where's Beth?

"Daddy Reeyo, who's the man?"

Rio looked down at Charli in her denim dress, white collar shirt, pink Mary Jane shoes, and pink cardigan and smiled, "He's just lost darlin, he was just leaving."

Mauricio was growing impatient but he didn't want to frighten Charli, "Where is Beth?"

Rio didn't even hold back smirking at Mauricio, "Uhh man, I think she's in the shower. Gotta wash the long night off ya know?"

"Excuse me?"

Rio shut the locked door behind him and started walking with Charli, "Hey man, if you don't mind I gotta get my daughter to school, so maybe you should go. Elizabeth busy."

Mauricio didn't move so after Rio put Charli in the car he walked back over to him from the drive way as he stood on the porch.

"Aye man, you hard of hearing or somthin?"

"No, I'm going to stay and wait for her to come out. We need to talk."

"Naw see it ain't nothin for you to talk about with her anymore."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, me and Elizabeth is back together, and I don't allow her to have male friends, so you best take your little breakfast and go."

"Rio stood in front of him with his hands claps together in a fist at the front of him as he rolled his shoulders back.

Mauricio went to walk around Rio off of the single stepped porch, "You know what? I'm going to just leave because I don't want your kid to see her dad get hurt."

Rio chuckled, "Elizabeth must not have told you bout me huh? Make that your last time threatenin' me aight?"

"Or what?"

Rio walked towards his car because he was already running late dropping Charli off and he hadn't called Maria or Marcus, "Just leave yeah? Daddy's home and my girls can't have company."

Rio called Beth when he got into the car but she must have been still showering so he left a message, "Get rid of him Elizabeth or I will. I ain’t fuckin around."

Mauricio left after he rung the bell twice and Beth didn't answer, so he decided that he would wait outside of the bank after she got off of work. 

He placed the coffee and pastry box on the top of her car near the drivers side door and left a note with a pen and paper he had retrieved from his car that read, "We need to talk in person. Miss you, Mauricio."

Later on that day

Beth was locking up the bank with three other employees and an armed security guard and Mauricio was watching her from his black Jaguar XJ8. She had on a navy blue pinstripe pantsuit with black shoes and her hair was curled. She started walking towards the employee parking lot and Mauricio was parked beside her on the right side.

She didn't notice him until she got closer to her car and he talked to her through his window saying, "You told me you didn't him apart of your life and the minute you broke up with me you slept with him."

Beth held her purse and her keys in her hand tight as she tried to gage Mauricio's temper and tone.

He rolled up his window and got out of his car and locked it while Beth just stood six feet away from her own car.

He started walking over to her and Beth started to back up, "Beth I'm talking to you, what is going on?"

"I-He-It just happened ok? We didn't plan to do that!"

"Are you going to be with him?"

Beth stood still and she could see that he was hurt, "Mauricio I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? That you slept with him or that you lied to me?

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth."

"And what's that?"

Beth could tell that this conversation would not be the end of her and Mauricio's evening and she was afraid, " That he still in loves me and I doubt that will ever go away."

Mauricio walked toward Beth and said, "Well I love you too and I don't want him to have you."

Beths voice cracked when she spoke, "I don't know what to say."

"Say you love me too."

Beth looked at him and she didn't say anything and he grabbed for her hand.

"Beth."

"Yes."

"I'm going to get rid of him okay and then you won't have to worry about him anymore."

Beth started to back away, "No, no, you can't do that my daughter needs her dad and I-."

"You love him too?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

Beth just looked at him.

“I care about you and I hope that you find someone who can appreciate how wonderful of a man you are.

"You love someone who cheated on you and left you to raise a child alone!"

Before she could say anything he took her arm and pulled her "Come on we are going to wait for him at your place so you can tell him to leave you alone."

"Please don't do this. I don't want you to get hurt. He has my daughter and he's not going to just let anyone have me, and I don't want to be with anyone else.

"Beth give me your keys!"

Beth dug inside of her purse and gave him her car keys. He opened her passenger side door and made her get in, "Give me your phone." Mauricio stood in between the car door and took Beth's phone so that she wouldn't lock him out of the car and call for help. He put it in his pocket as he shut her door and walked to the drivers side to get in and drive.

Beth held back her tears and tried to remain calm as Mauricio got into the car and and fastened his seatbelt, "Please don't do this."

"Do what? You told me before that you didn't want him in your life so now you can tell him for good and we can move on."

Beth didn't know what would come of this evening but she knew it would not be good, and so many thoughts and memories raced through her mind on the drive to her house that made her realize that she loved Rio, and wanted to have a family with him, only him. She thought about their first date, cooking for him and Marcus, how he always brought her lunch to work and rubbed her feet after a long day, the way he always seemed to read her mind, care for her when she was sick, how he looked at her like he'd plucked her from a special garden made only for him. It had been him all the time and she had let so much time pass because she harbored resentment and insecurities that were present before she'd even met Rio. If she wanted her happy ending she had to make things right but she didn't know how as she looked at Mauricio as he drove to her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beth is very very light as am I and I bruise if someone grabs my arm and hold it. Also she was very intoxicated and that can heighten any argument even a simple one.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to do two or three more chapters, give or take.


End file.
